Breathing Is A Necessity
by bringthehawt2
Summary: Gant gives in to his dark desires to rape, ruin and claim a certain prosecutor ... Warnings: Noncon rape, Yaoi, Anal, filthy, dark, etc. UPDATE: Soon-to-be completed version of "Breathing is a Necessity." Gant/Edgeworth, Edgeworth/Wright
1. Breathing Is a Necessity

Author's Note: Planning on finishing this fic but I lost access to my original account. More details at the bottom.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Breathing Is A Necessity

oooooooooooooooooooo

It was a ridiculous little ploy: Damon insisting Edgeworth whore himself for the police department's ... "cooperation" in persecuting criminals.

A silver brow quirked upward at the rather pitiful threat.

"Tell me, honestly, Chief Gant. Do you take yourself, seriously?"

Damon procured his trademark smile, wide and ridiculous.

"Now now, Worthy," with one large step forward, "I'm only looking for any excuse to fuck you. And, trust me," as fingers roughly took Edgeworth's chin, tilting the other's face toward his, "you don't want me seeking out ways to hurt you, your career, your friends, out of spite."

"Hn." A moment ago, Edgeworth would have sneered an insult. But, a moment ago, Gant was standing more than three feet away from him, not touching his face. The kind of effect proximity had on the situation was quite remarkable. Too close, now. At this range Edgeworth could literally feel the weight of Gant's possessive stare on his flesh.

"It's your fault, anyway," Gant decided, sliding his thumb across Miles' pale lower lip, "far too pretty."

Edgeworth pulled from the other's grasp in a very quick motion.

"My fault. Of course."

The prosecutor decided not to let the situation fall entirely out of his control. There was more than enough room to maneuver. Damon was lusting for him, after all. Edgeworth could use that.

"Do you really think-"

"-Take off your pants, Gant," Edgeworth interrupted.

That caused the police chief to pause. Wondering if that's what he heard, wondering if that's what he wanted to hear, wondering if what he may have heard was true.

A sly smile as Edgeworth titled his head. That dumbstruck look suited Gant, he decided.

"Unless you expect me to pleasure you with them on," to alleviate the doubt that usurped Gant's mind.

It took nearly a minute for Gant's expression to adopt a smile. Pleased with Edgeworth's sudden compliance, he decided.

He stepped forward, prepared to start ripping the prosecutor's clothes off before a hand firmly pressed against his chest, halting his advance.

"I said, take off your pants, Gant," as Miles' tone and look became steel. And it was the second time. The second time Miles' forwardness surprised him. After a still moment, the police chief roared. Gant made a big show of it, throwing his head back, clapping his hand. Miles' hand dropped, jaw clenched, revealing his annoyance for that uproarious laughter: Loud and full of teeth.

"That confidence, you're feigning ..." he unleashed an amused snort before continuing, "so well-versed from all that courtroom foreplay you've entertained juries with." Damon eyed the younger man and licked his upper lip. Still smiling. "But there's no jury here, Worthy. Only me, and I'm not convinced."

Internally, Edgeworth felt his will quiver. On the surface, no change in his own expression. Any sign of weakness may arouse Gant's desire for dominance, and that ... Well. Edgeworth had no desire to struggle underneath Damon's supreme lust. By challenging Gant's authority, he was protecting himself.

"Don't oblige me, then. I'll be returning to the Prosecution's Office ... inform me when you find a legitimate piece of blackmail," turning toward the entrance, "Hollow threats aren't effective outside of poorly-scripted pornography, you see." A quick movement and Gant held Miles' wrist, preventing escape, though the touch was gentle and inoffensive. Miles glanced over his shoulder, "Do it."

Gant's hands moved to his own belt, offering a small smile as he unfastened it. Edgeworth had, unintentionally, revealed something that truly, truly pleased the police chief. If the prosecutor wasn't cooperating due to Damon's little threat, then Edgeworth wanted sex. The chief was just as pleased with the thought of an eager, sexually-frustrated partner as he was a falsely-reluctant "unwilling" whore.

"Is this what you wanted to see, Worthy?" Pushing his pants and boxers downward, revealing his cock, as the silver-eyed man turned to face it.

Now.

Miles, typically known for his self-control, forgot how to breathe, at the sight.

Jesus Christ ...

He had always thought of Gant as a gorilla-like monster, and seeing the prick between those massive thighs confirmed that suspicion. Even only half-hard, his dick was clearly a thick, heavy tool, curly white hairs above it, large balls sagging beneath it. As darkly tanned as the rest of his body.

"Like it, Worthy?" He chuckled deeply, gripping onto his dick and pumping it twice, for show. Could have sworn Edgeworth shivered, watching him.

"You're too large," spoken smoothly, "I couldn't possibly derive any pleasure from getting fucked by you."

Damon blinked, before hiding behind that generic smile.

"Don't worry, Worthy. I'll prepare you, perfectly. You won't-"

"-Absolutely not," the prosecutor interrupted, gaze moving from the man's erection to his face, "Only a well-trained whore could handle that cock. I'm sure even the women you've been with have asked for extra lubri-"

Gant growled before he lashed out, heatedly, snatching the other's arm. Before Miles could effectively enact any kind of physical or verbal response, he was brutishly slapped into the wall.

"Umphh," he groaned, surprised. Gant was such a powerful beast ...

"Toying with me, Edgeworth?! Pull down my pants so you can scoff at me?" That smaller body tensed beneath Damon's wide-eyed snarls, "You think you can insult me, then reject me?"

Miles eyed the other, a brief moment of visible contempt, before speaking: "Don't be so simple, Gant," the prosecutor's fingers reaching out to touch the other's exposed penis, "I said I wouldn't let you fuck me. But, well," rubbing his palm across the tip of that meat as he stretched upward ... bringing his mouth exceptionally close to the other's face before murmuring, "I'm sure you've imagined these lips tugging on the flesh of your cock, before."

A few blinks before a slow smile. Gant's hand moved to touch that face, those silver strands. "True, but. I want all of you."

There was a rather confident smirk on that pretty face, now, as that touch delve between the chief's dangling balls.

"You'll be satisfied with what I'm offering."

oooooooooooooooooooo

It's been too long, Edgeworth decided, on his knees, sucking on the police chief's left testicle. Tugged on it with his lips, swirled his tongue across the bottom of that globe. Gant, seated on the edge of the bed, was hunched forward slightly, hands resting on his knees ... where the prosecutor told him to put them. It wasn't until Miles had his head between the other's thighs that he realized how ... attractive, Damon's body was. Muscles wrapped in that taut, sun-darkened flesh ... the police chief was undoubtedly a vain man, keeping his body's appearance nothing short of delicious. Strong masculine scent, an impressive cock ... the image of a Greek God. Which must have been the reason he hadn't handled the prosecutor's "rejection" all that well; He was probably used to his lovers worshipping his body.

It's a shame this body had a jackass attatched to it; The prosecutor may have spent hours nestled between those thighs.

"Stop teasing ... " Gant muttered, impatiently. Was Edgeworth simply trying to drive him crazy ... playing with his balls, licking his shaft?

The prosecutor, amused at the police chief's obvious distress, scraped his teeth along the skin of Gant's sac ... That's when a hand roughly gripped those silver strands, pulling Edgeworth's face to the tip of his hungry cock.

"Your mouth, Worthy," he taunted, pressing his penis into the other's lips and cheek. Such actions warranted a glare from the prosecutor ... who then uncooperatively turned from Damon's probing penis.

"Let go," icily.

Gant sighed, loudly, but released Miles' hair. "Go on, then."

Now that the police chief was obediently still, Edgeworth took a small moment to examine that big, bulging shaft and its plump head. It would be a challenge, certainly.

Tongue flicked across the tip, before pressing against the tiny little slit. When Gant groaned, Miles' hand wrapped tightly around the base of his prick, holding him as he took that chubby head into his mouth. The police chief's hips, predictably, jerked, effectively shoving another inch of that large penis into that warm mouth. Edgeworth's consequent moan made Damon shiver.

"More," he insisted, but stopped moving. Which was fortunate for the prosecutor, who was still uncomfortable with that massive meat stuffed between his lips. That tongue slithered across the bottom of that dick before attempting to take another inch. His jaw ached, but he sucked it, relishing the taste of salty sweat.

A laugh rumbled in Gant's throat, recognizing the prosecutor's enthusiasm.

"You love it, don't you? ... My cock in your mouth."

Edgeworth froze. Impudent imbecile wasn't going to be allowed to speak to him that way. But as he began to remove himself from that prick(for sneering purposes), the chief's hand had returned to his hair, holding him still.

"Don't be difficult, Worthy," dragging the prosecutor's head a few inches further down his cock, "you want this."

Deeper into him. Edgeworth gagged when the other's head began to push down into his throat. Another thick laugh at the smaller man, before Gant began to pump into that hot mouth.

"You want that tasty cream," punctuating his words with a few sharp pushs, "don't you, Worthy?"

Miles was choking, though ... unable to handle the speed and angle of Damon's insatiable prick pressing into his throat. He was dizzy now, unable to breathe, wondering if he was going to suffocate on this beast's cock. In an act of desperation, he bit into the meat rigorously forcing its way into his throat, just hard enough to make the police chief cease movement.

"Naughty," he growled, but gave the smaller man a moment to recover. The prosecutor inhaled, despite the penis still partially lodged in his mouth, struggling to relax the tension in his body.

The pause did allow Damon to enjoy a rather beautiful sight: Edgeworth, eyes closed, face flushed, quietly sucking in oxygen, with Gant's saliva-coated penis disappearing between his wet, swollen lips.

Pale hand clumsily moved toward Damon's, trying to pull it away from his head.

"What? Don't tell me you're not enjoying this ... " He taunted, pressing a foot between Edgeworth's thighs, massaging the semi-erection he found.

Annoyed by many factors(Damon's accusation, its implications and his inability to verbally respond), Miles bit him again.

"Dammit! Fine, fine ... ! I'll go slow," Damon snarled the promise, releasing that soft hair, but placing his hand on the back of the other's head. Miles cursed mentally, but surrendered. After a moment more, he suckled on the tip of his prick, before sliding a bit more of it into his considered this a signal that he may now move. He eased his dick, mere inches, in and out of that hole.

Now that the pace was more reasonable, Edgeworth let Damon do as he wanted. A quiet grunt at the sticky, warmth the prosecutor obediently provided him. It took five long, jaw-aching minutes before Gant's crown, stuffed deep, began to spew jism directly into Miles' throat. Unsurprisingly, the police's chiefs heavy, throbbing balls carried a lot of cream ... the unprepared partner choked, again, when the cum filled him, the little gaps in his mouth and began to seep from the right corner of his mouth.

The prosecutor was finally allowed to pull away from Damon's now-softening prick, coughing wildly to free a pathway for air. It's like the jackass didn't care people required oxygen to live.

Course, Gant was too amused, too pleased, at the sight of Miles on his knees, sputtering jizz, to regret not offering the other some kind of warning. He reached forward to drag Edgeworth's shuddering form onto the bed, on top of Gant's massive body. The smaller man, still coughing, got onto all fours to prevent himself from lying across Damon's chest. He was a tad too pissed to adopt such an affectionate position with the cocky beast, though the police chief grabbed his hips, possessively. When Edgeworth could inhale comfortably, he glared at Gant's smiling face beneath him, before smacking his curled knuckles across the other's face.

"I counted two attempts to kill me, you ridiculous bastard," he hissed, "Breathing is a necessity. Sucking your cock, is not."

Gant, being composed entirely of beef and boulders, didn't even flinch at the attack. Instead, he blinked, disturbingly silent. After an uncomfortable moment, he smiled.

"So hard to take your comments seriously with my cum dribbling down your chin, Worthy."

Miles, furious, wiped his face with the back of his own hand before attempting to crawl off the bed, but Gant held him still.

"Let go," he muttered, frustrated, trying to tug away from those hands. Gant rolled over, dragging Edgeworth along, trapping the smaller man beneath him.

"Forgive me," licking his own cream off of the soft flesh of Miles' chin, "I will work on my cock-sucking etiquette."

In a better mood, the dark-humored prosecutor may have actually laughed. He couldn't hold back a bit of a smirk, though, and Damon noticed the exceptionally brief expression.

"Your turn," Gant announced, kissing the other's neck, before moving down the prosecutor's body. He wasted little time, undressing the other just enough to free his erection. Miles seemed far too annoyed to enjoy any playful or affectionate ministrations... and there'd be other opportunities to toy with the lawyer's body.

"Next time, at my pace," the younger man insisted.

Gant grinned inwardly as he proceeded.

For the next several minutes, Damon was torn between concentrating on sucking Edgeworth's cock, and watching the beautiful man unavoidably squirm, arch and moan.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Note: Hey. This is the original author of "Breathing is a Necessity." I work in the medical field and am currently working on my bachelors degree but a part of me missed writing very much. I randomly got compelled to reread the story and the reviews on it.

I am very touched and very humbled by all the positive reviews. Two fanmade endings were even made for my stories, and they were awesome to read(THERAPY is posted on this site even!). A few people even told me they made fanart.

I know it's been, literally, years since I released the first six chapters, but I was so moved by everyone that left comments/criticisms and supported me that I decided it deserved to be finished. I have mixed emotions on writing an ending. Truth be told I don't remember exactly how I intended to finish it originally, but my mind has been mulling over possibilities for the past three days. I'm excited to finish it, but a little heartbroken that many of my original supporters likely won't ever see it.

I had to make a second account because I have long forgotten the email I used for the original account. I played guess-and-check at the login for a solid hour trying to recover it with no luck. So as I post this update, I hope anyone who sees it kinda helps spread the word, or direct other fans who may have read the original piece my way, because I truly let down the people who supported me. Since I cant recover the original account, the people who were following the original story/account may not see this update. I decided even if only a couple of the original fans get to read it, it'll have been worth it.

Anyway, I'm posting the original fic, since Id feel a little dumb posting this update/the-ending alone. To all that have been waiting: Im sorry, I've already begun working on the ending and look forward to seeing it soon. I anticipate at least two chapters.

Thank you for everything.


	2. Romantic Lala World of Sunshine

Author's Note: I'm adding pre-scene date/time/location summaries to make it easy to understand the timeframe of the fic.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**January 7, 11:33 AM**

**Police Department - Gant's Office**

The phone rang.

"Sir? Prosecutor Edgeworth is here, asking for you."

So soon?

What a pleasant surprise.

"Send him up."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**January 7, 11:35 AM**

**Police Department - Gant's Office**

"Worthy," sounding as supremely delighted as the police chief genuinely was, when the silver-haired counselor entered his office.

"Gant," rather stiffly.

A grin as he watched the prosecutor, after full entry, lock the door behind him.

"Was there something you ... needed?" It was a bit of a taunt, actually. It had only been two days since their first meeting, after all. Neither had contacted the other since then, nor made any sort of concrete arrangement for a second meeting ... so it was quite a comfort for Gant, to see Edgeworth initiate this. So quickly, too.

Silently permitting Damon to overestimate his own importance, Miles, pointedly, removed his suitjacket.

"My way, this time."

The police chief wouldn't even have to get out of his chair.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**January 7, 11:42 AM**

**Police Department - Gant's Office**

Knock, knock.

Thick fingers grappled onto silver hairs.

That head went still.

"Yes?" Gant's voice fell short of solid.

"Chief!"

Gumshoe, at the door.

"What?" unable to strain the annoyance in his tone.

"You said you wanted to see me later."

"Yes, later."

...

It took Gumshoe a full minute to realize he was interrupting ... something.

"S-sorry," before the detective seemingly stumbled off.

Gant knew the prosecutor would be annoyed, by this. He waited a few moments before releasing his grip, allowing Edgeworth to pull off his throbbing prick. There was a grunt at the loss of stimulii.

"Gant," unforgiving, "perhaps I'll let you finish yourself off."

"My apologies, Edgeworth."

The attorney slid his thumb across the thick vein at the bottom of the chief's dick, teasing him.

"I would have choked on my own tongue had I tried to speak ... " he twitched, frustrated, "ignoring your skill has proven, difficult. I was too close ... "

"Hm," idly tapping that shaft with his fingers.

" ... Please," softly, hand moving to gently touch Miles' cheek.

Edgeworth smirked, impressed with his own ability to turn Gant into a desperate dog. He moved two of his own fingers into his mouth, sucking them for a moment.

"You don't deserve this," tugging on that thick penis, "up."

Gant, hesitantly, obeyed. Bracing himself on the arms of the chair, those hips moved upwards.

The prosecutor squeezed Gant's left testicle before moving to the skin beneath it, pressing firmly. The outward pressure massaging the region of his prostate ...

The police chief bit his tongue, barely holding a groan at bay. Held his breath, when that tongue flicked across his cocktip before taking it into his mouth. Don't grab his hair ... don't ...

"So wet ... " Gant hissed, barely conscious of the fingertip tracing a circle around his hole.

Another two inches of plump cock was sucked into that mouth, as Edgeworth not-so-gently forced his two saliva-coated fingers up that hole.

"Gah!" arching, but Miles was prepared for it. His mouth moved along with that wild thrust as his fingers began to rub against the bulb of flesh in Damon's twitching passage. The man growled, knockle-white grip on the arms of his chair, struggling to regain his composure. That devious little slut was thrusting too many sensations on him at once ...

"You're ... ! I'm going to ... " sounding desperate.

Edgeworth hummed around that pulsing prick, squeezed its base.

Another inch. More pressure, faster. The vibration, the suction, the stroking ...

A stream of bitter cream burst from that dick.

Eyes closed, Miles swallowed. As much as he could, anyway ... but the remains of his effort were a mouthful. So much cum, five-inches of cock ... the taste of it all made him feel like a true slut.

"Edgeworth," Gant whispered, enjoying the warm satisfaction of a powerful orgasm ... as well as the sight of Edgworth stuffed with a load of jism and prick.

Miles removed himself from the other's penis, looking up to see Damon's satisfied grin. Those fingers tugged from that hole, allowing the chief to plop down into his seat.

"Beautiful," he offered, again touching that pale cheek.

Edgeworth licked his own lips, making them glossy with saliva and cum, still kneeled between Damon's legs. A humorless taunt: "That wasn't too difficult for you, was it?"

He was referring to, of course, Gant's continuing struggle with cock-sucking ettiquette. Though the man wasn't about to admit that relinquishing control to the prosecutor left him feeling ridiculously satiated.

The attorney placed an arm on Damon's thigh, placing his chin on it, waiting for an answer.

Another precious image ... Miles' head resting inches away from his sloppy, softening dick.

"I've never had such an enthusiastic blow-job ... I'm now convinced there's a god. To make a man as, handsome, as you so ... infatuated, with cock."

Edgeworth sighed, uninterested in enduring any more banal comments.

"When are you going to be able to get it up, again?"

The question made Damon blink, dumbly.

A smirk.

Miles, softly, blew air onto the moist flesh of his weakened prick.

Cool. Tingly.

It twitched.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**February 9, 2:17 PM**

**Yoko Cafe**

"Black tea," Edgeworth ordered.

...

"And a double chocolate-chip frapaccino."

"No, Edgeworth, I'll pay for-"

"It's done, Wright," Miles hushed, "A generous salary is one of the benefits of routine success."

He paid for the two drinks.

"Embarrassing," he muttered, as he received them. "We might as well go to an ice cream shoppe if you insist on ordering a milkshake."

He handed the frappacino to Phoenix.

"You ordered it, Edgeworth."

"Don't be cute." A couple dozen times they've visited this coffee-house together and the defense attorney always ordered the same thing ...

"I may have shocked the world and ordered something extremely pretentious," Wright argued, "Like, Darjeeling, tea."

A measured stare was aimed at the spikey-haired lawyer.

"You'll never know," Phoenix taunted, sipping through a straw, being sure to suck in a little bit of the whipped cream floating on the top.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**February 9, 2:22 PM**

**Yoko Cafe**

The cafe's sofas were overly padded; Miles preferred them that way.

Phoenix sat across from him, idly tapping his fingers on the wooden stand between them.

This was abnormal, though. Edgeworth was playing his typical role ... flipping through the pages of one of the cafe's magazines, acting rather disinterested in his company. But Wright should have been speaking. Babbling about trials, asking for advice, sharing the pity-stories of his clients, joking, flirting ... something.

This silence was ... disturbing.

"Stop tapping," the prosecutor instructed, sipping his tea.

Phoenix's fingers stilled.

Now the silence was even more silent.

"Why is it when you actually have something to say, you don't speak?"

"Edgeworth ..."

He looked up from the magazine. When Phoenix's tone got soft like that ...

" ... can we-"

"No, Wright," he interrupted, setting the magazine down on the table. He moved to sit on the edge of his chair, leaning toward the defense lawyer, and repeated himself: "No."

A weak smile, "You didn't even let me ask ... "

Miles waited a moment before answering, letting the other's discomfort marinate a bit.

"We've tried to do this, before. So, please ... let it go."

The prosecutor could pluck the poor sap like a violin; He always could. The defense lawyer could only match Edgeworth's gaze for a moment, before looking away.

A moment passed.

"Heh. It's not a question of being able to, Miles ... " forcing himself to look at the man he always admired, "I just don't want to."

Edgeworth sighed. He leaned back in his chair, propped up his elbow, pressed his cheek into his own knuckles.

"Why do you suddenly feel the urge to complicate matters, Wright?"

"Your secretary ... "

"My secretary?"

"She said you were... in a relationship-"

"-In a relationship," the annoyance showed in his face, his tone.

"Or so she suspects."

" ... " The prosecutor briefly mused over how his secretary discovered this. Probably office gossip evolving from a marginal piece of evidence that actually turned out to be correct, possibly something as small as Edgeworth taking a personal call at a seemingly awkward time ...

There was also the issue of his own secretary babbling to other attorneys about his personal life ...

"Please don't fire her," sensing Edgeworth's rather unsympathetic musings.

"Hn."

"Is it true ... ?"

He did consider lying, briefly.

"Yes. Though 'relationship' isn't the term I would use, personally."

Miles watched the younger lawyer flinch.

"What term would you use, then?"

"It's sex, Wright. About four times a week, for the past month."

Four times a week ... Every other day, more or less. Just about as often as they went to a cafe or restaurant together during the day ...

"... Were you going to tell me?"

"No. It wasn't any concern of yours."

Another pause.

"Or my secretary's," he added.

The spikey-haired man seemed distraught.

But this was good, Miles decided. Maybe the information would help Phoenix move on.

A forced smile. "Well, if you wanted sex, you could've-"

"No, I certainly couldn't have," The prosecutor corrected, testy now.

The smile vanished.

Edgeworth sipped his tea.

"So ... a man? what's he like?"

"What?"

"You know. Is he cute? Funny? Young, old ...?"

"Why?"

"Curious. What, are you ashamed of your lover?" He pressed, gaining a little momentum, now. This wasn't odd for them, though ... to treat each other's personal lives like a trial.

"Cautious," Edgeworth amended, "As someone in my position must be."

True enough, Phoenix decided.

"But if you must know ... he's handsome, drole and significantly older than me," something cold but amused touched those silver eyes, "He also has the most attractive physique of any partner I've been with."

"Oh really?"

"Absolutely. He's built like a god. A delicious, well-endowed ... god."

...

"So. When you're finished whoring yourself to this 'god' you have no feelings for ... -"

"-How desperate!" the prosecutor snapped, standing.

"Miles, wait!"

Edgeworth was already at the door by the time Phoenix managed to catch up with him.

The defense lawyer snatched the other's wrist, pulling him from the doory entry, bringing them face to face.

This act earned a rather nasty glare.

The thing with Edgeworth is that, sometimes, you have to be a little physical to earn his attention ...

"Listen, I'm sorry," sincerely, "I just, hate the thought of you ... with, anyone, honestly."

Miles looked him in the eye, "Get used to it."

Phoenix became annoyed, suddenly. Annoyed at all the little things Miles expertly used to control him: The gaze he couldn't match, the tone he couldn't challenge, the words he couldn't counter ...

There was only one way through those defenses, and that was the power of unpredictability.

"Hm," moving his hands to Edgeworth's arms, holding him, "Guess I better take what I can while I still have you ... "

"Don't you dare make a scene here ... "

Wright pressed forward, taking the prosecutor's barely parted lips. They were still, unresponsive. Which had little effect on the defense lawyer's enthusiasm. He moved his mouth against Edgeworth's, gently, before pressing into the other's cheek. Then, whispered, "I'll wait for you; I will."

Miles couldn't say he was completely immune to Phoenix's sincerity. On some level, he wanted to let Wright drag him away from reality ... to that romantic lala world of sunshine that flourished in that absurd little mind.

When Phoenix finally removed himself from his motionless partner ... "Amazing, Wright," voice dripping with dismissive sarcasm, "Your kisses remind me of our gentle, passionate nights together, and your words are directly from the soul ... beautiful and pure. You've again seduced me. I regret letting any other man touch me; You're the only one."

The younger man sucked in a breath, suddenly feeling powerfully depressed. Not only was Miles figuratively spitting at him, but those silver eyes were glancing off to the side ... completely disconnected.

The subject of his infatuation never seemed so far away, before.

"Everything has become so absurd, now," Edgeworth admitted.

Refusing to even look at Phoenix, he gently pulled away.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Note: Reviews. Votes. An email. I like feedback.


	3. Omnicockity

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who left me a comment.

Posted this fic in three different places. I was so thrilled with the responses that I typed up this chapter rather quickly(quick for me, anyway). Seeing appreciation for the effort made always helps.

oooooooooo

**February 10, 10:23 AM**

**Miles Edgeworth's Voicemail**

"Hey, Edgeworth. It's Wright. Listen, I'm, uh, not feeling particularly well today ... Just a tad nauseous, nothing serious. So, um, let's post-pone lunch, then. I'm ... sorry, Edgeworth. Could you .. call me later in the week, please? Thanks, alright, bye."

The message was interpreted as this:_ "Hey, Edgeworth. It's Idiot. I know I fucked up at the cafe by questioning you on your private life, embarrassing you in public, indirectly calling you a whore and forcing a kiss. I'm sure you're not in the mood to see me for our weekly lunch-date, but ... please don't do anything drastic and push me out of your life. I'm ... sorry, Edgeworth. Call me, when you're ready to see me."_

oooooooooo

**February 10, 10:26 AM**

**Miles Edgeworth's Voicemail**

"Hey, Edgeworth. It's Wright, again. Umm ... I called your office, before calling you, and, I noticed, the secretary ... wasn't Jessica ... and it was some new girl. I'm just hoping it had nothing to do with, uh, me asking Jessica, about you. It was my fault, not hers ... Well, let me know what happened ... and, see you soon, hopefully. Bye."

oooooooooo

**February 14, 8:42 AM**

**Meiji Dori Avenue**

"He also has the most attractive physique of any partner I've been with."

"Oh really?"

While walking to the courthouse, Wright noticed the gym on Meiji Dori Avenue.

He also noticed the sign in the window: "Earn great abs in our five-month program or receive a year-long membership for free! Results appear within the first month! Ask associate for begin the program with a body fat percentage of less than 18 to qualify."

oooooooooo

**February 21, 3:21 AM**

**Phoenix Wright's Apartment**

Ah, informercials. Nothing more comforting than a collection of generic smiles selling random products to the sleep-deprived. All that was sold was either useless garbage or grossly unnecessary.

"But how often should I exfoliate with your miracle cream, little miss Wei East?" Phoenix asked the TV, amused by himself. If he called the bright yellow number at the bottom of the screen, she'd verbally pamper him ... laugh at his jokes, speak with him, pretend he mattered. Little Miss Wei East wouldn't ignore his phone calls.

Not like Edgeworth.

Phoenix looked at his cell. Eleven days, no call ... He had been waiting for one the whole damn week. It may come across as pathetic that he had kept the phone with him at all times ... even during these odd morning hours, just in case.

He placed his palms on the back of his head, stretching.

Was there any chance Phoenix could just ... let him go?

... No. Not this easily, anyway. Persistence has worked on Edgeworth in the past; He'd call again tomorrow. He switched the channel.

"Beef up your meat, today! MagiRex penis pills are guaranteed to enhance your penis four extra inches!" came the announcement from some man in a lab coat. Dr. Penis.

"Absolutely. He's built like a god. A delicious, well-endowed ... god."

Hm ...

Phoenix looked at his crotch.

"... I'm proud of you. You make up for your lack of omnicockity with tenacity and I like you just the way you are."

Another channel flip.

"That stuff doesn't work, anyway."

oooooooooo

**February 22, 3:15 PM**

**Prosecution's Office - Copy Room**

It was a tasty scenario. The police chief had his favorite hobby trapped on the copier, squirming between his greedy hands and massive frame. A lick to that smooth cheek, before Damon rubbed his beard into that skin.

"I love your body, Edgeworth" squeezing the firm flesh of his ass through magenta fabric.

Gant had manhandled sticks, before. Other than the naturally tight holes that accompanied a small frame, he didn't really see the charm in thin, petite partners. Flesh was good. Flesh to taunt, taste, abuse ...

The shape of the prosecutor's body was perfect, honestly. Damon was exerting himself over a man, not some pathetic little fairy-slut.

He had to see more.

"More than a dozen times we've satisfied each other ... and I haven't seen your body entirely bare ... "

"We're in an easily-accessible room of a public facility, Gant," frustratingly twisting from those kisses.

"You're the only prosecutor masochistic enough to show up at the office on a Sunday," Damon stated, trying to catch those evading lips.

"Let's try, 'Just hurry up and get to my cock,' then." Miles muttered, "This does not require complete removal of all attire. - Maintenance does arrive at four, by the way."

These words reminded Gant of another seductive quality the younger man had; It was that fierce personality. Like the prosecutor had some sort of untouchable internal source of strength.

Damon was secretly suffering two conflicting desires ... There was some sort of womanly vulnerability he was enduring. Some gentle, quiet emotions that nagged him ... these feelings wanted to touch Edgeworth's lips, kiss his neck, make him gasp and moan.

Then there was that second desire. The one that wanted to force his will upon Miles in every way possible. That alpha-male instinct that wanted to ruin the prosecutor, and turn him into some sort of desperate, pliable little creature that existed only for Gant's own satisfaction. Destroying the prosecutor in a tantalizing, gradual process ... He'd make the pretentious bastard perform all the acts he's refused Gant. Damon would tug that gorgeous face across his cock by that lovely hair(without fear of being bitten), fuck that undoubtedly tight hole hiding between those thighs until it was loose and sloppy, force himself upon that stubborn mouth whenever. the fuck. he wanted.

"Quit slobbering on me, Gant."

Gant paused, taking a moment to imagine grabbing that face and stuffing his tongue between that insatiable bastard's lips. Refusing his kiss?

Edgeworth noticed the gleam of professionally bleached teeth; Damon was genuinely, fiercely pissed. It was only through expert self-control that Miles avoided both a flinch and a quiver.

The prosecutor, wisely, decided not to press the police chief any further ... not when he was ensnared in those arms. Damon picked up on the other's weakness ... he was getting better at detecting his younger partner's discomfort.

He slowly put on that smile.

"Forgive me ... " removing his left hand from the other's back ... to unfasten the button on Miles' pants, "I'll tend to your dick, now."

The attorney arched, hands grappling onto those huge shoulders, when cool, dry leather touched his prick ...

"Your glove ... !" Weakly. That large, leather-covered palm began sliding across the length of engorged shaft, a finger poking at his balls.

"Shut up" squeezing that body, that cock, "You're loving this."

"Mn!" Those fingers became stationary on his swollen head. Miles rolled his hips, trying to produce friction with that leather. It did feel ... good. "Move ... "

Gant ignored the request. In fact, he tightened their embrace ... just to keep the younger man from humping against his hand. Damon just ... clenched that swollen dickhead, over and over.

"It's not enough ... " Edgeworth hissed, squirming feebly in the other's bear-hug. His body felt hot, trapped. Was he suffocating, or just forgetting to breathe? "What are you doing?"

Another squeeze.

"Pull down your pants, Worthy ... " Gant's hold loosened, permitting movement; Miles tugged his own pants downward ... giving Damon more freedom to toy with his cock.

The chief rewarded him, pumping that desperate prick three times and forcing a groan from his silver-haired partner. The police chief watched that face ... flushed, needy, eyes shut. He did consider, for the moment, kissing those slightly parted lips when a gasp escaped them.

But he didn't want to piss Edgeworth off before his little ... experiment.

"Nng" when that hand ceased cock-stroking to roll those balls between his fingers. His palm massaged against the left one, then he traced circles on the right. That leather ...

"You must be sensitive down here ... you're always so still when I play with your balls."

"Gant," he breathed ...

"I wonder if you're sensitive ... " hand leaving those balls, venturing to that little hole, "back here?"

"Gant!"

There was no delay; Two thick fingers pressed inside.

Edgeworth's body jerked upright.

"My, my ... I should have played with this hole sooner," Damon grinned, pleased by that nearly wild response.

"It's dry," Miles growled ... but the police chief ignored him. Those two fingers twisted inside that small hole, pushing at the prosecutor's insides.

The grip on his shoulders tightened.

Gant never took his eyes off that face. Those silver eyes were opened, but glancing away from that possessive stare. They've adopted a look of ... frustrated pleasure.

Damon's fingers began to make short pumps inside ... tauntingly slow. The whole length of Edgeworth's body stiffened. He was clinging to Gant, now. That leather produced a rather sensuous friction, though the intrusion being completely dry was giving the finger-fuck a bit of a sting. A shudder, as those fingers crawled deeper. Deeper. A sharp gasp when that touch reached that prostate ... Miles shifted slightly, rubbing that gland into those fingers.

Gant chuckled, "Look at you, Worthy ... Not even touching your prick, pressing into my fingers. Are you going to cum, just from this?"

Sharp gaze snapped to the older man's smirking face.

"Is this why you won't let me fuck you? Having something inside you drives you wild, turns you into a whore ... "

"Now isn't the time for your pathetic, self-indulgent theories ... " Edgeworth sneered, one hand leaving Gant's shoulder to stroke his own erection.

"What a precious image ..." Damon murmured, free hand moving to hit the scan button on the copier, "Think I'll put it on my wall"

Before Miles could even shout off a furious protest, a third finger was stuffed into him. He gasped, surprised by the increased pressure working against his hole. The copy machine underneath him generated a startling heat as the light bulb flashed, the warmth stinging him.

A groan. He found himself clinging to Damon, again. "Too much!"

Those three fingers worked him rigorously. They were thick; It was like being fucked with a cock. And the burning friction caused by the leather became increasingly prevalent.

Miles wondered how many copies that idiot ordered when the bulb beneath him lit up again. More heat. Too much heat. Edgeworth instinctively moved his hips upward, but Gant knocked him off balance with his chest ... and the prosecutor fell back onto the heated glass. "Where are you going, Worthy?"

"Bastard," Miles managed. Breathless, shaking.

"I've never seen you like this," he taunted, mercilessly shoving those fingers deep into that hot body, "It must be this, rapacious hole, you've denied me."

Miles' cell phone rang, at some point. But all that existed for the next several minutes was this delicious fever Gant forced upon him.

oooooooooo

**February 22, 3:41 PM**

**Prosecution's Office - Copy Room**

"You're awfully photogenic," Gant teased, looking at the photocopy of his gloved fingers pressing into that pale ass. Must have been an expensive machine to capture the image so well ...

"Cute," Edgeworth muttered. He tried to identify the exact moment he decided to let Gant force him onto the copier ...

Having his genitals heated a couple dozen times in a row left him feeling a bit nauseous and,consequently, irritable. He was feeling sore, too ... like he had just been fucked dry. Odd that the only remains from that admittedly erotic experience were physical and mental discomfort.

Gant, despite not being reciprocally satisfied during this little encounter, was being obnoxiously perky. And he didn't seem to mind that his partner spewed cum all over his bright orange suit-jacket.

For some, it wouldn't be easy to accuse a partner of being a selfish pig when you yourself were the only one that received an orgasm. But Edgeworth managed. He went ahead and assumed Gant would be seeking some sort of repayment, for the pleasure Miles received this afternoon: A sexual debt.

Miles checked his cell.

Hmm. Thirteen ignored calls before Wright realized that Edgeworth wasn't going to speak to him.

The fourteenth attempt finally led to a message.

"We're shredding all of those, by the way," pressing the phone to his ear, "including the one you slipped into your pocket."

"Shred all these beautiful pictures?" Gant smirked, moving behind Miles so he could firmly massage those shoulders. "Next time ... you'll let me see your entire body. I'll make you feel good all over, I swear."

There it was ... Gant attempting to invoke that sexual debt.

"We'll see," just to shut him up.

He listened to Wright's message.

It was a rather simple one. " ... I miss you."

... Such a child.

Gant squeezed those shoulders, regaining Edgeworth's attention. "Mmm. Once you realize you'll never meet anyone that can give you as much sexual satisfaction as I ... " leaned forward, letting his lips touch the prosecutor's ear, "maybe you'll stop limiting our options."

"If you're unsatisfied with our, exchanges ... feel free to seek out a new fuck," Miles challenged.

Naturally, Gant had decided a while back that he couldn't let this go. He would be hard-pressed to find anyone as stunning as Edgeworth. Or as talented at sucking cock.

"Don't be so defensive. Of course I will respect your wishes."

"Yes, of course."

oooooooooo

**Author's Note**: Again, feedback would be fantastic. Special shout-out to all the anonymouses out there that took the time to say something.


	4. Smack Me With The Desklamp

**Author's Note: **Here is how you read this chapter, ESPECIALLY if you're looking for Wright/Edgey gooeness ...

You read the first four scenes, up until the March 17th entry, and then stop reading ... Enjoy the cute scenes and go feel squishy about it for a while.

After an hour or so, come back and read the broody second half of the chapter.

I was reading through the completed chapter I realized the dramatic twist in mood is kind of abrupt and leaves little time to enjoy the more light-hearted sequences. So. You've been warned.

When I did the first three chapters, I was definitely happy with how they turned out. This one ... I don't know. I'm not sure if it's due to the unsettling content or the flow of it or what. So ... feedback please!

And, of course, my sincere thanks to everyone who left a rating or review. Especially repeat-reviewers. Truly appreciated. Woo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**February 23, 10:11 AM**

**Phoenix Wright's Apartment**

It was a stunning leap across the room, covering several feet within a second.

Phoenix picked up the phone in mid-ring.

"Hello!" Too loud.

" ... My call didn't even get through an entire ring," Miles noted, both surprised and not-surprised, by that.

" ... Edgeworth!"

" ... "

" ... How are you?!" Phoenix didn't even notice the abundant enthusiasm in his own voice.

"Fine ... "

"Fine is good; I'm great!"

" ... "

" ... I'd say it's good to hear your voice again, but you're not speaking."

" ... Right. Lunch, Thursday ... around noon. I'll take the liberty to assume you're available."

"Yes, I'm still single!" Phoenix announced.

" ... available for lunch."

"Oh ... " He seemed to remember Maya babbling about hamburgers ... but she can go by herself. "Noon is great."

"Since you're reporting your availability, let me make mine clear: This is not a date. I am still involved and I've never entertained multiple partners. We're returning to the same relationship we had prior to this little hiatus ... two people who enjoy each other's company."

"You enjoy my company? ... That's the nicest thing you've said to me in a year."

"Shall I give you a moment to bask in the warmth of my sentimentality?"

"Ah, Edgeworth ... it feels so good ... Say it again!"

"Takashi's. Thursday. Noon." And he hung up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**February 26, 12:24 PM**

**Takashi's Soup Restaurant**

Phoenix wanted to see Miles smile; It's been a while.

"You know, Edgeworth ... how some people give up having a typical life, to pursue some sort of selfless greater-good? Like, feeding starving children in Africa ...or, trying to get Pandas to hump each other."

"And?" dipping a cracker into his warm soup before popping it into his mouth.

The defense lawyer looked him in the eye, "It's my destiny. I'm going to Pyongyang, to save baby Octopi from Korean tyranny."

Miles nearly choked on his soup cracker.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**March 10, 11:07 AM**

**Prosecutor Edgeworth's Office**

Gant had a very dominating presence, about him. That large frame, obnoxious personality and flamboyant style ... a pay-attention-to-me trinity, of sorts.

"It's been nearly two weeks since you've last drank my cum; Are you on some kind of diet?"

"Gant. How good of you to drop by, unannounced," as Edgeworth shifted through a few court documents, feeling no need to stand from his desk, "Unfortunately I have a trial in forty-five minutes, so there isn't time to entertain you."

Gant didn't leave.

Miles ignored him.

Gant remained remarkably stationary.

Miles sighed, "Get on the couch; I'll take care of you quickly."

The police chief moved to that fluffy magenta couch, watching Edgeworth. The prosecutor noticed something ... different, about Damon's demeanor. It took him a moment before he realized it was the absence of that dreadful smile; There was none of that trademark insincere enthusiasm.

"I thought you didn't have a lot of time," in response to Miles' hesitation. The attorney stood, moved before Gant and kneeled. Their eyes connected ... and Edgeworth then realized he was far more comfortable with the false optimism then this humorless, severe expression.

"Are you waiting for me to say please? Take it out." Miles huffed.

" ... You've been avoiding me." The older man accused as he undid his own pants, pulling out his penis.

Edgeworth leaned toward it and, adoringly, licked the tip of it twice.

"Avoiding you? Believe me, Gant ... If I tire of your prick, you'll be the first to know," before taking that thick head into his mouth. Wasting no time, that mouth moved across that dick ... moaning a bit when it fattened inside him.

Edgeworth himself was getting hard. He didn't want to, but it was unavoidable. That cock was huge between his lips. Deliciously sweaty, salty.

Miles developed an interesting rhythm, giving that prick a few shallow pushes before an eager shove forced the head to curve into his throat.

Cock is Miles Edgeworth's only master, Damon realized. The prosecutor revered nothing else.

You'll see, Edgeworth ... I was always meant to possess you.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**March 16, 1:12 PM**

**Prosecutor Edgeworth's Office**

When Miles' door was shoved open, he joylessly suspected it was Gant.

When Phoenix stepped in with a ridiculously excited smile and a CD player, he wished it was Gant.

"What are you doing?"

"In situations like these, I prefer to let my actions do the talking," Phoenix announced, setting the CD player on the desk and hitting play. Music filled the room.

Dear god, it sounded like a seventies porn track.

Phoenix started swaying his hips and undoing his tie.

"You're stripping in my office," a monotone statement.

There goes that collar button.

"I'm calling secuity," he picked up the phone, hoping this scare tactic would work. It didn't. And Edgeworth apparently forgot what he was doing mid-bluff, while watching Wright's ridiculous striptease. It was the same kind of awkward, shameful fascination one would feel while witnessing a trainwreck ... Miles went ahead and hung up the phone.

Phoenix sashayed to the left, then the right, as he unbuttoned his shirt. Once finished, he wiggled a bit ... revealing his smooth chest. The fabric fell down his shoulders, and Phoenix's arms spread out in a ta-da! gesture.

" ... What?" Edgeworth inquired, genuinely confused.

Phoenix did his ta-da! gesture a second time.

"I'll be honest ... With your dramatic entrance, I was at least expecting a diamond-studded bra. - You do realize I've seen your naked body before, yes?"

Phoenix frowned.

Miles was still unsure about what was happening, here. "I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you're drunk ... "

"My abs ... " Phoenix muttered ... looking down to his exposed chest.

Edgeworth paused, thinking for a moment. Then there was a bit of a smirk. He began to shift through some of the papers on his desk, as he spoke: "Tell me if my perception of this situation is accurate ... you've been doing some sort of workout or fitness exercise that guaranteed you a studly body, and you wisely decided to show off before there were any visible results."

" ... _My_ interpretation of the situation is that you're totally impressed with my budding muscle-bulges and we're about to have sex," Phoenix countered.

"This is both horrific and fascinating, truly."

For a long moment, all that could be heard was Wright's sleazy music.

"This is Mr. Sex-god's fault! I'm betting he has spoiled you with his massive pectoral musles."

"That, or you're an idiot," looking over an autopsy report ... feigning boredom.

Phoenix, unsatisfied, moved around the desk and stood next to Edgeworth.

"What now?" pretending to be annoyed.

"Touch my chest."

"I'm not touching your chest."

Phoenix quickly snatched Miles' hand and pressed it to his body. Edgeworth, though a little annoyed, obliged the other by rubbing his thumb along the plane of the defense lawyer's stomach.

"Wright, I'm not even trying to be an ass ... I literally cannot feel anything different."

Phoenix dragged that hand upward, just over the beating muscle in the left side of his chest. " ... really?"

"You had this whole moronic episode planned out, didn't you?" quickly pulling his hand away, turning back to his work ... now fully annoyed.

"Just the hand-over-my-heart bit. You were supposed to be impressed by my abs-"

"-There are no abs.-"

"-so I still need to prove myself."

"That isn't necessary."

"Smack me."

"I'm considering it."

"Smack me ... with the desk-lamp."

" ... "

"It'll bounce off my chest."

"Smack you, with the desk-lamp," Edgeworth repeated, voice low.

"Do it now!"

"Wright, get the hell-" Miles made the error of turning to look at the other. Wright had tensed up his body ... adorning the eye-squinted, chest-puffed, red-faced look of constipation, prepared for the desk-lamp.

Edgeworth couldn't hold back a short laugh. The prosecutor turned away, hand over his eyes as he struggled to regain composure. The image had just been too funny, the situation just too ridiculous.

Phoenix grinned happily.

It had been ... a long time, since he had been able to make Miles laugh like that.

"Leave now, and I won't cancel our lunch engagement tomorrow ... " Speaking with his hand still shielding his eyes.

"Your smile is like the full moon ... "

Edgeworth endeavored to obscure it. "How poetic. - Get out."

"See you tomorrow, " before Wright dipped forward to kiss the other's cheek(and quite pleased Edgeworth didn't snap at him for doing so). While putting his shirt back on, he added: "In four more months, I'll have extremely visible abs and you won't even need Mr. Sex-god."

" ... Don't forget your hideous porno-tracks."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**March 17, 8:23 PM**

**Prosecutor Edgeworth's House**

"Stalking me, now?" Edgeworth accused, bitterly, as he got out of his car.

Nothing like getting home from a long day of work to see Damon Gant's car parked in your driverway, with the bastard himself leaning against it ... waiting.

"I only came for conversation ... "

"And I absolutely must oblige a man with such innocent intentions," Miles' tone practically acidic. The damn dog followed him to his front door.

"It would be in your best interest," Gant explained.

"Aren't we past the ill-conceived-threat stage of our relationship?" as he turned to face Gant. The prosecutor surely wasn't foolish enough to unlock his front door with Damon standing next to him ... the ogre would undoubtedly force himself inside.

"Again. It's in your best interest."

"You're not getting inside."

"Let me in."

"I worked thirteen hours, today. I'm tired, my body feels disgusting and I'm absolutely not in the mood for sex."

"I only want to talk."

"About?"

"Whoever else you're seeing."

Edgeworth's eyes narrowed, "I know you have a very specific image of what I am, in your perverse mind ... but I've never indulged two different partners at the same time."

"You don't need to be having sex with more than one person to be indulging multiple partners."

Edgeworth quirked a brow. The police chief was accusing him of ... emotional infidelity?

"Gant ... our relationship is purely sexual. You invited me to a tawdry hotel room and tried to blackmail me specifically for sex, remember?"

"This is why we need to talk; Let me in."

"Absolutely not. Nothing you have to say interests me. Your prick is the only part of you that interests me. And, tonight, I'm not in the mood ... so there's no use for you."

Gant stared at him, silent.

"I'll call you in the morning, Gant," and perhaps try to help the dope understand what is happening, here, "For now, just go ... "

Damon sucked in a deep breath of air, and for a second looked remarkably calm ... before lunging at the smaller man like an enraged beast. Edgeworth groaned out in pain when his head harshly smacked back into the door. His vision was black, for a moment ... but he was dimly aware of his keys being yanked out of his hand.

Within a few moments, Gant had unlocked the door. With an arm about Miles' waist, the police chief dragged him inside.

Edgeworth stumbled, and would have fell to the ground had it not been for Damon. His vision was returning, but everything was blurry. His mind, in a haze, thought there was a giant pit beneath him ... and he found himself gripping onto Gant's arm, the only support that kept him from falling.

"Tired, your body feels disgusting, you're not in the mood," dragging his captive through Miles' rather ornate house, "guess I'll wake you up, clean you and put you in the fucking mood. It's my duty, after all, as your fuck-associate."

After he found the bathroom, Damon, effortlessly, hoisted that body into that large tub, forcing his young, dazed toy to lean into the wall, standing.

He frowned, though, when he saw the horribly disoriented look on Edgeworth's face ... The man was clutching Damon's large arms like they were protecting him from some unseen threat.

Gant hadn't wanted to give the other a concussion. He held the prosecutor upward, waiting, watching those eyes for recovery. Eventually, recognition returned to them, noting the familiar surroundings, the man in front of him ...and that expression became one of severe spite.

"Are you insane ... ?" he snarled, shrugging away from Gant's touch.

"Strip," Gant moved back, still just outside the tub, using his large frame to block Miles inside it.

"This is absurd!" furiously.

"Ah. You're absolutely adorable when you're angry ... " Gant's left hand moved to the shower knob, "You'll be positively livid, when I shower you with freezing water and rip the clothes off your weak, shivering body."

"I'll press charges."

"Those clothes look awfully expensive, Worthy. - Three."

"Gant!"

"-Two."

"Ridiculous ... " Edgeworth whispered, slowly moving to unbutton his suit jacket.

"Good boy," Gant smirked, watching. It was a precious moment, really. He was picking up all the little details: Miles' gaze(which was glancing off to the side), the slight color in his cheeks, the quick, mechanical movement of his fingers as he unbuttoned his shirt. Damon was going to finally receive a complete view of Edgeworth's body. Such excitement. He watched that smooth chest come into view and found himself pleased with the prosecutor's obvious vanity. Miles clearly kept his body in fine shape ... a seductive creature with lean muscle and beautiful skin.

"Why would you deny me this? Your body is conditioned for sex ..."

After those words, the younger man looked ... wounded.

"Why keep this beauty to yourself, Edgeworth ... is the world unworthy of you?"

No response.

"Continue," Gant urged.

Edgeworth unfastened his pants; Gant licked his own lips.

When it was finished, Miles' folded clothes were on the edge of the bathroom sink.

"Time to clean your, 'disgusting' body," Damon taunted, turning on the water.

Edgeworth flinched. Cold, initially ... he shivered.

"Get your hair wet."

The prosecutor quietly obeyed.

And there was Miles Edgeworth, with his glistening, naked flesh and an undeniable cock-swell.

"Clean yourself."

" ... No."

"Then I'll do it," Gant tested.

"You arrogant ... ," Miles snubbed, though his voice lacked its traditional steel. He snatched the soap and, unenthusiastically, began to slide it across his own body. His arms, first ... then his chest ...

Damon's dick throbbed, pleading for him to slam-fuck Edgeworth against the bathroom wall. But no, not yet ... he wouldn't even touch Edgeworth, just yet. Just watch. Watch his cool-headed beauty obey. Obey out of respect for his strength? His cock? His will? It didn't matter. Miles' gaze was cast downward as he slickened his body with soap ... it was the most submissive he had ever seen the silver-eyed man.

Gant's ego was far too massive to find the behavior suspicious.

Edgeworth tried to skip over his genitals and work on his thighs. This maneuver prompted the voyeur to take action. Damon began removing his own suit while the prosecutor watched, motionlessly.

The older man was such a hollywood beef-cake: dark tan, rigid muscle, that prick ... It was excessive but exquisite. Edgeworth would never lust for another body the way he would Gant's.

The larger man grinned, noting Miles' quiet stare.

Stepping into the shower, "Would you like to wash my body, Worthy?"

The younger man shifted as far away from Gant as possible. Which, in the shower, meant that leaning into the wall kept him about four inches from that chiseled body.

"I'm not touching you."

Damon's hand reached toward that smaller body, fingers dancing just an inch from that wet flesh. Miles held his breath, anticipating a caress, but it never came. Instead, the soap was plucked from his hands.

Gant lathered his own body, languidly. The soap slid across his chest, those muscular arms ... that darkened skin now slick and wet.

When the police chief's hand moved downward, he dared not look.

"Mm" Gant grunted.

... He took a look. Shivered, at the sight of Damon pulling on his huge wet cock.

It was pointed at him.

"Don't ... cum on me," Edgeworth hissed.

Gant set the soap aside, laughing throatily. "Your slutty desires are so obvious, Worthy. You're thinking about what I'm going to do to you ... and what you want me, to do to you."

With that, he grabbed that pale arm and flipped the younger man's body about, forcing him to face the shower-wall.

"Don't ... "

"Put your palms on the wall, and spread your legs." as Damon's arm slid around the prosecutor's waist from behind. When Edgeworth did not move to obey, the police chief squeezed his left sac to the point of discomfort, "do it."

The attorney cussed under his breath before parting his thighs.

"You didn't wash down here, Worthy," murmuring into that ear as he rubbed his soapy palm across the bottom of Miles' shaft, before applying circular pressure on his dick-tip.

"Ahh," he moaned softly, hardening.

"Is it because you wanted me to do it?" laving those testicles.

"In what language does 'no,' 'don't' and 'leave' translate to, 'please wash my dick'-" Edgeworth huffed, frustrated with both Gant and his own body.

"-Shut up" hands moving to cup Miles' ass, "you like this."

That flesh was squeezed, roughly, and Damon felt a tremor run through that delicious body. Gant loved it, truly. He massaged that rump, affectionately. "You're beautiful, Worthy. Your body's almost ... prisitne. No one would be able to guess you're such a cock-slut," another firm squeeze, "Is it because you don't let men like me fuck you? Is it because you take all those dicks in your mouth, not your starved little hole? No one has been allowed to exhaust you, claim you ... "

"Stop this ... "

"I'll have you begging for my cock," Gant promised, as a slick finger moved to that hole.

It had been so unpredictable. Edgeworth had been biting his knuckle, letting the police chief toy with his ass. Yet when those words were uttered ... Miles quickly pushed off the wall, thrusting back into Gant with the full force of his weight. Damon, taken by surprise, harshly fell out of the tub and smacked into the hard bathroom floor.

"Ah! Little bitch!"

They were a tangle of limbs. Edgeworth managed to squirm on top of Gant and swung his fist into the cheek as fiercely as possible. The older man growled, hands moving to block a second potential attack, but Miles leapt upward to attempt escape. Not fast enough. A steel grip clamped onto his left ankle, tripping the prosecutor.

There was a valiant struggle, but within moments the smaller man was trapped on his own bed, with Damon's massive form sitting on his abdomen. Edgeworth, expecting some sort of punishment, lifted his arms to protect his head. Eyes closed ... waiting for a strike.

"I'm not going to hit you," Gant stated, sounding disgusted.

Miles slowly opened his eyes, glancing at the police chief. After a moment, he believed the man.

Damon snatched the wrist of the hand that had lashed at him earlier. Those fingers were bent at the knuckle, and the older man correctly assumed that was due to pain.

"That's not how you hit a man. You'll do far more damage to yourself if you punch like that ... "

"You're the expert," he muttered, vainly trying to pull his hand away.

Gant ignored him ... applying pressure to the length of Edgeworth's fingers. The attorney was lucky - nothing seemed to be broken. The police chief inhaled, deeply. "I know why you did that," he grabbed that other wrist, before placing them on each side of his gorgeous captive's head, "You think I'm going to rape your precious little ass."

"Indeed. Looking back on it, though ... it seems like a rather silly assumption." Sarcasm, of course, considering Gant's heavy erection was laying on top of his stomach. That prick just couldn't resist Miles' wet, vulnerable body, and that futile struggle just brought more blood to the brute's erection.

There was a fiendish quality to the smirk Damon presented.

Edgeworth's head shifted to the side as Gant moved to lick his cheek.

"I always think about fucking you, Worthy."

His hands moved fast, grabbing the prosecutor beneath his arms and tugging him upward, forcing that body to twist into an all-fours position.

"Get off me," he growled, trying to crawl away, but a strong grip on his hips kept him from moving anywhere.

"You ask me to fuck you. You were always fascinated by the size of my prick, and you want to feel me," he explains. "It hurts, at first. It always does," as he massaged the curve of Miles' rump with his fat dick, "I'm too large. You don't think you can handle me." Edgeworth's cock twitched, when Damon pressed his bulging shaft between those wet thighs. "You cry out. You say it's a mistake as I stuff my way inside, stretching you."

"Gant!" Edgeworth gasped as Damon wrapped one arm around that waist, pulling the prosecutor up on his knees, onto his big chest. That thickened dick poked into Miles' balls and began rubbing against his unavoidable erection.

Gant chuckled a bit at Edgeworth's arousal. He continued his narration, "You're so tight it almost hurts ... I want to go wild, but I fuck you gently. You're groaning, whimpering, telling me my prick is ruining you."

"What are you ... " Edgeworth rasped, trying to pull away from both that arm and wandering dick-meat.

"I shut you up with a firm thrust. I understand what your body wants, you see. I push into you, over and over and over," he developed an erotic rhythm, thrusting his prick against Miles' genitals in a manner that echoed his oration, "You don't even notice as your slutty body begins to tease me. Your hole is sucking me in, your hips are starting to move against mine."

"Ridiculous ... " Edgeworth breathed, when he realized his hips indeed were moving along with Damon's ...

Gant's voice became a whisper, "You want me to touch you, but you're far too ashamed to ask ... your body craves this thick cock, and that makes you feel like a dirty little whore."

"Shut up!" Miles muttered ... his erection bouncing as Gant's body feverishly humped into him. He wanted to ... touch himself.

"I pity you for denying yourself ... so I take your prick into my hand, and squeeze," and he did grab the attorney's dick, "Drives you wild."

Edgeworth grabbed onto Damon's wrist as he began grinding against him, feeling overwhelmed.

Gant groaned, trying to keep his own composure. Difficult, with his beautiful partner abandoning himself to lust.

"The fucking is incredible. I'm so huge, so deep ... I'm moving fast, now. Your little whore-hole loves it," Damon snickered as the prosecutor fucked his hand, "You're so close, you're moments from coming ... " When the attorney quivered and arched, Gant's fingers moved to massage that swollen tip, feeling the ejaculation spurt out from it.

Edgeworth sighed, deeply ... but didn't have long to rest and enjoy his orgasm.

The beast grabbed his arm, roughly flipping him over, "Not done with you," he growled thickly, second hand grabbing the other's neck. Locked in place by those hands, Miles trembled when that impressive erection shoved against his half-hard penis.

Hm, delicious friction. Soon, Gant twitched, spewing thick globs of cum all over the other's genitalia, stomach, chest ...

"Disgusting," Edgeworth whispered, still a bit breathless. In mere moments the cream was already cool and sticky.

"Forgive me ... I forget you prefer it in your mouth."

Still holding the other by the neck, he forced a kiss upon Miles' lips.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**March 18, 3:07 AM**

**Prosecutor Edgeworth's House**

Gant sighed, content. He was quite happy with the result of waking Edgeworth up in the middle of the night for more sex.

The large man was seated on the bed, one leg resting flat, the second one stretched to the left with his knee upward and foot flat on the mattress. This position gave Edgeworth enough room to work between his parted thighs. And that gorgeous little slut was laid out on the bed, curled slightly so his head was laying just next to those plump testicles.

Miles, lazily, licked at the left sac. Like it was candy. Damon had just orgasmed for the third time that evening, so it was taking his cock time to prepare for round four. But his young partner was patient, he'd wait for that cum.

His fingers stroked through that silver hair, until he was given a reminder: "Gant ... Stop that. You cracked my head against my front door."

Gant ceased touching that head, wondering just how bad the bruising would be. "I'm sorry, about that."

"No you're not. You got what you wanted tonight, as a result."

Gant marveled at how well Edgeworth could pull off being spiteful while resting between his legs, tonguing his scrotum.

"I don't like hurting you, Worthy."

"Let me guess: It's my fault, I made you do it."

"Besides, I didn't quite get 'everything,' I wanted."

Miles stopped licking him so he could look up toward the other's face, "fucking me?" The conversation was making him impatient ... Gant could never just shut up and let him suck that cock.

Large hand moved to that pale shoulder, massaging it gently. "We'll get to that, when you're ready ... But that wasn't what I was referring to."

"Well?"

Gant waited a moment. It's odd when you can spend an entire evening planning out a conversation, yet when the moment actually comes ... the dialogues you've considered no longer seem appropriate.

"Im getting older, now ... My body is in fantastic shape, but realistically ... I can probably only expect several more years of sex, perhaps ten."

Edgeworth sat upward, though his expression was neutral, betraying nothing. Gant looked away from the prosecutor, almost shyly.

"It would ... behoove me, to have, a distinct partner ... possessing an unrivaled noble quality, to spend these remaining years with. Someone exceptional and beautiful, to make what's left for me ... fulfilling."

When he dared a glance at the prosecutor, there was a seemingly distracted expression on that face. Damon gently grabbed those shoulders, easing Miles to lay upon the bed.

"Noble quality?" Edgeworth questioned, as the older man pressed kisses into his neck.

"You're ... unlike anyone else I've touched. Your powerful sense of dignity, perhaps. "

"Ah. So you're tired of all the masochistic, shameless sluts you've previously entertained."

Damon froze.

"I'm not surprised your beastly appetite is calling for prey that'll struggle against you when you drag it to the ground. Makes the chase more interesting, yes?"

Gant pulled back, to look at those frosty, unyielding eyes. "You're being unfair."

"Tell me, Gant ... are all your fantasies like that cliche rape-story you whispered in my ear, earlier? You hurt me, humiliate me ... but your skills at sexual domination beckon to my inner-whore and at the end of it all, I'm begging for prick." spoken so matter-of-factly, like he was lecturing a stubborn child on a rather simple subject, "Is that what you're dreaming about, the nights you jack off by yourself?"

"As I've stated earlier, Worthy ... I don't enjoy hurting you," Gant declared, resolute expression matching Edgeworth's probing stare.

The prosecutor didn't believe him.

"I have to wake up early tomorrow," twisting to lie down on the left side of the bed, away from Damon, "I'm sure asking you to leave would be a futile request."

Gant paused, a minute. He just observed, quietly ... the curve of that pale shoulder, the tendrils of damp hair. The older man had cum dozens of times in that mouth yet Edgeworth, bizarrely enough, still managed to portray himself as unattainable. Of course, he had expected that his haughty, gorgeous prince would make matters difficult ...

The older man moved to rest against the curve of the other's back.

"Don't," instinctively.

"How do I convince you I'm not a monster, Worthy?" He whispered into that ear, "I've passion, sentimentality, weakness ... perhaps moreso than you do," he slid his arm across that body, hand on that flat stomach, "Perhaps I'll take you to my home ... play an exquisite Johann Sebastian Bach piece, for you," his fingers danced across the other's skin, as though he were creating music on his pipe organ, "a toccata, for you."

Edgeworth twisted away from that touch. Whether it was because the man was ticklish or annoyed, Gant couldn't say for sure ... but Miles was pressing firmly into his body now.

Damon, still against the other's ear, "Don't forget ... I've seen every part of you. Your will, your desire, your strength and your frailty. Your soul. I want you, completely, and you'll never, have to hide from me."

Cute.

It wasn't true, though ... Gant didn't even realize he had never seen Edgeworth smile.

Perhaps he didn't think Miles was capable of that kind of tenderness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**March 18, 6:37 AM**

**Prosecutor Edgeworth's House**

A couple of Gant's belongings were tossed on his sleeping body: his wallet and his keys.

The keys were heavy enough to wake him up.

"Get up," Edgeworth's impatient demand.

Damon didn't particularly feel like moving, though. The prosecutor can go ahead and grumble over it ...

" ... so, Gant. How did it start? Did you suffer some unfortunate cliche in your youth? Daddy raped mommy? Mommy hit you? Maybe an uncle fucked you at a young age? Go on, tell me. What ruined you. What permanently skewed your understanding of lust and love. Why are you only fit for abusive relationships with emotionally-fragile whores ... ?"

Gant sat upward to aim both a glare and a sneer at the cocky prosecutor, but the situation changed dramatically when he noticed that Edgeworth, cleaned and dressed, standing across the room, had a semi-automatic pistol in his hand. Some 1911 model, from what he could see.

"Or were you born fucked? Some sort of chemical imbalance? The media has been tossing that term about a lot, recently. We live in a culture that creates an endless supply of excuses for twisted bastards, such as yourself, to avoid accepting responsibility for personal failures and deviant behavior."

Damon ... said nothing. But his expression seemed rather sour.

"I have your attention? Good. It's time to end our arrangement, Gant, as you've become increasingly aggressive and difficult to handle. I'm hoping we can keep this as simple as possible ... You leave my house, right now, and never make an effort to contact me again. Simple."

The police chief chose his words carefully: "I've done nothing to deserve this ... insulting, rejection."

"Hm. Really? You're too derranged to see fault in any of your actions ... the blackmail, the assault, forcing me to strip for you in my shower, extracting physical pleasure from me after I told you no and punched your jaw-"

"-I seem to remember you willingly licking my cock, when all that was said and done," Gant growled.

"Yes, I like your cock, and I admittedly used you for sex. Explain to me how that exonerates you."

No response.

"Is that how you justify the abuse your past lovers had received, from you? You used them, exerted your will over them ... and because you made sure they came once or twice-"

"-They enjoyed what I did to them; All of them!" Damon snapped.

" ... Perhaps they did. I still have no desire to continue indulging a physically-domineering, emotionally-manipulative partner. I wanted a routine fuck, not some bizarre entanglement with an amoral, obsessive hound."

Again, wordless.

"Your ... for argument's sake we'll say chemical imbalance, has forced me to prematurely end this. It's a pity; I'll miss your body."

Gant's lip curled, struggling with silent fury.

Edgeworth watched the indignant police chief, "Used for sex and tossed aside, just after that embarrassing little love confession of yours, too ... it hurts, doesn't it?" tilting his head, " ... I wonder how many you've done this to. Just after they mentally succombed to your will, of course. When they thought they needed you. When they were desperate for you. That's when you became bored and moved on to the next whore, yes?"

"You'll regret this you little cunt," Gant snarled, leaping out of the bed.

Course, he stopped moving when Miles pointed the gun at him, cocking it. Damon bared his teeth like an enraged dog.

" ... I wish every person you've ever seduced, sullied and abused could see you right now: irrate and impotent."

"Do you honestly think you can do this to me?"

"Swallow your pride. Then get out," gun steady.

Gant breathed, struggling to calm himself. At another time, he'd find a way to punish the other for this ... embarrassment. He glanced at the bathroom door, where he had left his suit ...

"I didn't say retrieve your clothes. I said get out."

Damon's eyes went wide, infuriated.

"Not enjoying this humiliation ... ?"

"You fucking whore-"

"-Shut up," mockingly, "You like this."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**March 18, 6:54 AM**

**Prosecutor Edgeworth's House**

Edgeworth watched Gant, stark naked, jog from the front door to his car and speed away.

As soon as the police chief was out of sight, Miles dropped the gun. The feelings of nausea he had barely managed to keep at bay in Damon's presence took his body. He fell to his knees after a rather violent gag. Holding himself, trembling. Had there been any food in his stomach, he would have vomited.

Prosecutors, the successful ones, can always pull off an entertaining performance; Even Edgeworth himself was shocked at what he was capable of.

_I'm not ... like this ..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note**: ... Definitely my longest chapter. I got through it at a decent pace thanks to the support of the people. :D


	5. Isolated, Envious Sex-pervert

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, everyone! And I love getting votes at Makes me all fuzzy.

This is predominantly a plot-pillar chapter, so I tried to keep it as concise as possible. I actually made three different efforts to condense it ... chopping off the stuff I deemed unnecessary. Just kept the important plot/character-development ... with a little smut.

Lots of Phoenix. And hopefully the sex-tape scene will help satiate the Phoenix/Miles fans ... That particular part was actually inspired by one of the reviewers, and is definitely my favorite portion of this chapter. So, opinions matter! Speak your mind!

ooooooooooooo

**March 18, 7:13 PM**

**Dick Gumshoe's Apartment**

A knock at his door.

The detective put on a shirt, then went to open it.

He hadn't really been expecting a grim-faced prosecutor with a six-pack of beer.

" ... Edgeworth?"

"Hello, Gumshoe-"

"-Uhh. Are you ok?"

" ... I'm not sure, honestly," looking the detective in the eye.

"Have you been ... drinking ... ?"

" ... I had a few glasses of wine. This," gesturing toward the six-pack, "is a gift. I believe you mentioned liking Asashi Gold ... "

"Ah, you're welcome here anytime, pal! But, before coming in ... could you wait here for, like, five minutes?"

Edgeworth nodded.

Gumshoe disappeared into the house, leaving Miles to speculate what the detective was doing. Cleaning, he suspected. Grabbing boxers and socks off the floor, picking up empty glasses and food wrappers ...

When Miles was finally permitted entry, it was a small, disorganized place ... with a piece of cheap-looking furniture, here and there. And an odd smell, too.

Well. He had anticipated Gumshoe would be a bit of a ... slob.

"The kitchen ... has a table," the thirty-year old bachelor announced, leading Edgeworth.

"Wonderful."

In the kitchen, the detective popped open one of his gifts.

"I think I have some cheap wine somewhere if you don't like beer ... "

"I'm fine," as Edgeworth sat down at the small wooden table.

"So ... " not really able to look at Miles, as he asked: "what happened?"

" ... A threat. A particularly colorful one," Edgeworth lied.

"Note?"

"Phone call."

"Know who it was?"

"No."

"Report it?"

"No. - And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

Gumshoe eyed him.

"I get threats all the time, detective. It's one of the perks of being an extremely successful prosecutor."

"Well, if it makes you feel better ... Japan sees very few retaliatory crimes against law enforcers, lawyers and such."

Miles went quiet, wondering if Gumshoe suspected his dishonesty.

Even if the detective had passed judgment ... Edgeworth's discomfort was palpable. Gumshoe had dealt with enough crime victims to detect genuine anxiety and there was no doubting Miles felt threatened ... whether the smaller details were true or not.

"You can stay as long as you like, pal," as he attempted a comforting smile.

" ... I appreciate it, truly. I considered a hotel, but ... "

"Didn't want to be alone. That's a good idea. In fact, I should probably drive you to and from work-"

"-Unnecessary, I'm using vacation time."

"Ok, good. We'll stop by your house, tomorrow, and pick up whatever you need. Stop at the grocery store, too. Heh, I don't have much in the fridge, and I can't imagine you eating the instant-meals I live off of-"

"-I won't-"

"-I want you to impose, Edgeworth," Gumshoe interrupted, looking to the prosecutor, "I don't want you to leave here until you're ready. Whether it's a few days, weeks, or months ... it's fine with me."

Miles just looked at him. It's like the man had been waiting his whole life, to be someone's hero. Or perhaps it was his training as a detective, that gave him experience with consoling and protecting others.

Or maybe ... he was just a genuinely selfless person.

"Oh, and, uhh ... I'll take the couch, you get the bed," Gumshoe added, face with a bit of color.

"Absolutely not," insulted.

"Listen ... you know how most people, if they spilled beer on the couch, they would, you know, clean it?"

" ... "

"I just flip the cushion ... - But the bed? Clean, I promise."

" ... I'll take the bed."

ooooooooooooo

**March 19, 11:47 PM**

**Phoenix Wright's Apartment**

Phoenix had two major regrets concerning his failed relationship with Edgeworth.

The first, it failed.

The second, they only made one homevideo together. That one video was a sex-tape, of course.

There Wright was ... watching it in the living room during another frustrating night alone.

_**The bedroom.**_

_**"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Edgeworth muttered just as the taping began.**_

_**A dress-shirt and trousers. Roughly five strands of misplaced hair. Just about as casual as you can expect, from Miles.**_

_**Phoenix's face moved directly in front of the camera, looking into it.**_

_**"Is it on?"**_

_**" ... Do you see that little red light?"**_

Phoenix's pants were already at his own ankles. Just massaging his penis lightly, not really working toward an orgasm, just yet. He never skipped their pre-sex banter ... by now he actually had every word of it memorized, but he still enjoyed seeing it.

"Ok, ok!" he turned toward the prosecutor, rubbing his hands together, "Let's have passionate sex so that the Miles and Phoenix of the year 2060 can remember how hot, horny and happy, we were. And maybe future generations will see this and - Hey!"

Edgeworth was unbuttoning his shirt.

"We're supposed to be undressing each other while passionately kissing."

"I wasn't sure when you'd be finished with your relentless bombardment of _**optimisim."**_

_**Wright moved to Miles, grabbing at those hands, "Can't handle it, Mr. Kill-joy McGrumpy? Let the onslaught continue ... "**_

_**He started finishing the last four buttons of Edgeworth's shirt while continuing his ... bombardment of optimisim, "Puppy-dogs!-"**_

_**"Dear god," Miles muttered.**_

_**Wright leaned in for a quick kiss.**_

_**"Sunshine!-"**_

_**"-Stop."**_

_**Another kiss, another button.**_

_**"Fluffy kittens.-"**_

_**"-Have mercy."**_

_**Lips, again.**_

_**"Fifty-year anniversaries.-"**_

_**"-Please, no more"**_

_**Their fourth mouth-to-mouth.**_

_**"Giggling children."**_

_**" ... Creepy."**_

Phoenix leaned toward the TV screen, watching Edgeworth's lips curl into a smile during their fifth kiss.

Yeah. Phoenix wondered why the hell would he would bring up giggling children during attempted-sex, anyway.

_**That's when it became lustful. Miles was undoing Phoenix's pants; Phoenix was removing Miles' shirt.**_

_**"I'm on top," Edgeworth stated, pushing Wright onto the bed. "And I came prepared," pulling a tube of lubricant from his pants. Phoenix doubted there was anything he could say that would change Miles' mind on this, but he figured he'd try.**_

_**"I wanted to be on top for the movie," squirming a bit, when Edgeworth moved on top of him.**_

_**"If this is going to be an accurate portrayal of our relationship, then I'm obligated to act as top. I'm on top for 70 of our sexual endeavors, and I'm better at it," putting a hefty amount of lube on his fingers. Just watching that made Phoenix hard.**_

_**"Listen, Phoenix-2060's dick is probably fragile enough without having to hear-Ahh ... "**_

_**Miles had two fingers scissoring inside him.**_

_**"I'm ready, come on .. " Phoenix decided, within mere seconds.**_

_**"I'm going to embarrass you, and make you come quickly ... " Edgeworth announced, fingers curling to rub into the other's prostate.**_

_**"Ah, oo .. "**_

_**"Give Miles-2060 something to brag about," teasing that gland.**_

Phoenix began pumping himself, now.

Edgeworth was correct about being a better top ... but he was flat-out more skilled in terms of sex. A lot of the time their sessions were restrained ... passionate, but simple. Every now and then, however ... Phoenix had caught a glimpse of something dark and erotic, in his lover.

_**"Unfair! I'm going crazy and your pants are still on!" Phoenix groaned, pulling away from Edgeworth's fingers. He calmed himself, before grabbing at the other's pants in his little fit of horny frustration, tugging them downward.**_

_**Remaining clothes were removed.**_

_**"You said you wanted to be on top, yes?" Edgeworth whispered, amused, before pulling him into a new position. He felt Miles' long dick push into him, from underneath.**_

_**"Ahh!" There was effort, involved. Not quite enough lube for a smooth entry. Phoenix breathed noisily, hole twitching around Edgeworth's cock. Christ, it was so good ...**_

_**"Think we have the perfect camera-angle, Wright," before roughly shoving upward.**_

Edgeworth was correct on that point, too. Miles legs off the edge of the bed, with Wright's body on top ... That penis stuffed inbetween the cheeks of Wright's ass, pressing into his hole. A hot image. No head-shots. No awkward facial expressions. Just dick, balls, and his backside.

Phoenix jerked himself harder.

_**"Oh!" hips moving with Edgeworth's energetic thrusts. He tried to squeeze him, to milk that prick.**_

_**"Considering," thrust, "how often I ream you," thrust, thrust, "how do you stay so damn tight?"**_

_**Bouncing on top of Miles body, trying to match his sexual energy. Kind of difficult, with that cock pushing so deep inside him.**_

Phoenix thought about how perfectly maintained Edgeworth's body always was. Miles was stronger than him, back then, and could pull off these sort of exhausting positions rather well. He wondered if things would be different, now ... now that he's doing various exercises and weight-training on a routine basis. Could he overpower Edgeworth? Had Edgeworth always desired a stronger, assertive partner? Someone that could overwhelm him? Was that what Mr. Sex-god provided him?

Wright squeezed the base of his prick, watching the screen. Edgeworth, specifically. The rolling motion of his hips, those balls swinging up and down as that cock pushed upwards.

_**"Feels good ... " Wright whimpered, forcing himself down hard on Edgeworth's body, momentarily stopping the flow of sex so he could twist on that dick. An awkward but hot little maneuver. He swore he could feel that plump tip spreading him deep inside, as he did this.**_

_**Miles shuddered, reaching up to grab Phoenix and pull him down on his body, and then resumed pumping into that tight body. This changed the angle, making Wright groan softly. Moving was a bit more difficult, so Edgeworth was just making rapid, short thrusts deep inside of him.**_

_**The silver-haired man never noticed Phoenix squeezing his own prick to the point of pain, holding off his ejaculation. He did notice, however, that hole squeezing him, as though desperate.**_

_**"Miles," almost sweetly.**_

_**"Mm!" Edgeworth went still; Cum sprayed deep into that hole.**_

Phoenix orgasmed, as he watched Edgeworth's glistening dick pull out of his body.

_**" ... Hahahaha!"**_

_**"What the hell are you ... - Damn it."**_

_**Phoenix turned to the camera, breathing softly.**_

_**"I didn't cum!" with a thumb's up.**_

_**"Shut up."**_

_**Phoenix grinned at his frustrated-but-somewhat-exhausted partner. He (poorly) mimicked Edgeworth's voice, "Talk talk talk .. 'I'm going to embarrass you, and make you come quickly' ... "**_

_**"This is not an accurate portrayal of our sexual activities ... you always cum first."**_

_**Phoenix turned back to the camera, "He's lying."**_

_**"Get off, brat. - I'll finish you with my mouth."**_

_**"No," Wright refused, tone becoming a bit soft. He shifted off of Miles before tugging him upwards. "Gentle sex? All you have to do is hold me."**_

_**... Edgeworth slowly nodded. He wouldn't refuse a request like that, from Phoenix.**_

_**Wright lubed himself up before his pale lover moved into his lap.**_

Phoenix was still watching, post-orgasm. He never masturbated to this part, only took in the details. The way Miles buried his head into his shoulder, for example.

_**Gentle, as promised. They never talked during this kind of sex. Aside from Edgeworth occasionally whispering his name, they said nothing.**_

_**Wright was pressed deep inside, rocking against Miles. Those arms were wrapped around Phoenix's shoulders, that mouth panting quietly in his ear. It was rhythmic, sensual, almost lazy, loving. He eased his dick perhaps just an inch back and forth, making it last.**_

A bit unhappy, all of a sudden. He wondered if Mr. Sex-god ever took Edgeworth this way.

_**When it was finished, he seemed to have forgotten about the camera. They exchanged a few kisses, there were a few indecipherable whispers. In several minutes Phoenix had drifted off into a satisfied slumber.**_

_**Phoenix watched Edgeworth and himself, together. Miles touched his hair, before silently leaving the bed. Off-screen, he slid on a dark blue robe ... then moved in front of the camera.**_

_**"One orgasm, sleeping like a infant. - Hm. How do we end this? Perhaps a message, for Phoenix-2060?" He wondered , glancing off to the side... kind of amused by this silly idea of Wright's, "First of all, I never cum first. That was some sort of freak-accident."**_

_**A moment taken to ponder.**_

_**"I suppose ... knowing myself, I probably haven't said this enough times, to you. Even by the year 2060. So ... " silver eyes looking straight into the camera, said, "I'm happy, with you."**_

Phoenix put his hands over his face.

_**"Well, that's enough of this nonsense," before turning the camera off.**_

ooooooooooooo

**March 20, 4:03 PM**

**Phoenix Wright's Office**

"Phoenix!"

"What, Maya?"

"What are ... these?!"

" ... Why were you in my desk!?"

"They're ... Karma Sutra flashcards!"

" ... "

" ... Pervert!"

"You don't understand, Maya ... It's research! Edgeworth is a complete sex-addict!"

"Don't try to pin this on him! You've been lonely, jealous and desperate for months."

" ... "

" ... "

" ... That kind of hurt."

"The isolated, envious sex-pervert can't handle the truth, huh?"

ooooooooooooo

**March 21, 2:47 PM**

**Phoenix Wright's Office**

"Is Wright in there?"

"Yes, but he's on the phone ... " Maya explained.

"I'll wait for him to finish, then."

Edgeworth entered the office, wordlessly. A silent nod was his greeting to Wright, who smiled, but did indeed have a phone against his ear.

"What brings you here?" Just after pressing the phone into his chest so his question to Edgeworth could not be heard by his babbling client.

"I came to check on the status of your Baby Octopi Liberation effort."

"I'm in negotiations with the Oppressors as we speak."

"Ah. Don't let me interrupt; I'll wait," leaning against the wall.

Phoenix returned the phone to his ear, not surprised that his client didn't even notice his absence. Several yeps, uh-huhs and sures later, the client finally hung up.

Phoenix kept the phone against his ear, though.

"... The US president has already agreed to lend military support for our efforts if talks go sour ... You heard me! ... I don't care what happened last time, they'll mess you up! ... And don't you dare touch an Octopus before I reach Pyongyang, you sick bastards," before hanging up his office phone with a dramatic slam.

" ... That was moving."

"Well, I'm passionate about this issue."

"And when will you be going to Pyongyang?"

"Tommorrowish."

"Hm. Pity."

" ... Huh? Why?"

"I've recently become available."

Wright froze momentarily.

" ... The free-for-lunch kind of available, or ... ?"

Edgeworth nodded, which brought a rather charming smile to the defense lawyer's face.

Phoenix opened his mouth to say something, couldn't remember what that something was, and settled on just watching Miles, for a minute.

"Have you nothing to say?"

Wright stood upward, moving in front of Edgeworth ... putting on a sexy smirk for his infatuation.

"So ... how much longer will you make your young, sexy, passionate plan-B lover wait?"

"When did you say those abs would be done ... ?"

" ... " with a frown.

"Kidding," Edgeworth explained, "I suspect I've two more weeks, before giving in to you."

Miles' admission brought that smirk back.

"So-"

"Before you speak, let me explain myself. Those comments about Mr. Sex-god's body. They weren't meant to wound your self-esteem and encourage you to seek out a gym-membership," Miles' gaze moved off to the side, "I acted smug and satisfied because I wanted you to move on."

"Well, I'm glad that plan failed miserably," cheerily. And failed miserably it did. Funny that the words aimed at crippling Wright's will to pursue him ended up encouraging Wright to triple his efforts at winning him back.

"My leaving you had nothing to do with sex, Wright. I'm not that vain."

"I never thought that was the reason, Edgeworth."

Phoenix was beginning to realize what was really bothering Miles about all this.

"I might have made a mistake, Wright," he admitted, eyes shifting back toward Phoenix, "I might be making one now."

"You're going to have to commit a bit more before calling me a mistake ... " The young lawyer teased, placing his arm onto the wall beside Edgeworth's head, so his fingers could idly touch that odd-colored hair.

"Or avoid you entirely," the prosecutor tested.

"You should know by now that such a tactic won't work on me."

"Hm."

"So ... " a smirk again, "can you afford a kiss for your young, sexy, passionate plan-B lover?"

The edge of Miles' lip curled, amused.

Wright considered that a yes.

He pressed forward, beginning a very soft, sensual kiss. Just lips brushing against each other, initially. Edgeworth was the perfect height for him ... only having to tilt his head slightly downward to receive the prosecutor's mouth. Their tongues met ... and Phoenix's right arm snaked around Miles' waist, hand pressing into his back before slowly questing downward ...

"Mm," Edgeworth protested ... grabbing at that sneaky touch and pulling from Wright's kiss just as it began to get wild, "the young, sexy, passionate plan-B lover is being greedy."

"Your passionate, horny plan-B sexy-lover has been a little lonely ..."

"When did horny sneak in there?"

"Sometime between kissing you and nearly touching your butt," Phoenix declared, still holding him, massaging the prosecutor's lower back.

"I have to return to my office ... "

"But, we're having a moment."

"Remove yourself from me or I'll be forced to ruin the moment."

"Ha. You can't ruin this moment."

"Hm. Really?"

"Really."

Edgeworth moved close to Wright's mouth, and said in a teasing little whisper: "Two nights ago, these lips were sucking on someone else's dick."

" ... Yeah, you murdered it." Phoenix stepped back. Smiling, though.

Miles stayed still, for a moment ... a hint of amusement on his face. He moved next to the other, leaning to speak

softly in his ear: "That wasn't supposed to give you an erection."

Phoenix swallowed, gazing down at his own bulge. Of course Edgeworth would notice ... "You said lips, suck and dick in the same sentence. We can't hold him accountable," he explained, voice as quiet as Edgeworth's.

" ... 'him?'" as he quirked a brow, "Do you still talk to your penis, Wright?"

ooooooooooooo

**March 21, 3:11 PM**

**Outside of Phoenix Wright's Office**

Maya pressed her ear against the door, struggling to hear the two lawyers' conversation.

She thinks Phoenix said something about a kiss ... but both men became quiet, afterwards. Certain they were still talking, she strained her ear, held her breath ...

"Maya. Get off the door; I don't want to hit you."

Edgeworth!

Maya hopped back, colored How Embarrassing Red.

Miles pushed through the door, sparing a glance toward the panic-stricken girl.

"How did you know ... ?" She squeaked.

"I assume you do this all the time and Wright never noticed."

" ... Yes," she was flat-out unable to lie to the enigmatic prosecutor.

"I suppose someone should be keeping tabs on him. - Have a good evening, Maya," as he moved to leave.

"Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Yes?"

"For your guys' lunch conversation tomorrow ... " she grinned widely, "maybe you should ask Nick about his ... 'research.' "

"Hm," looking smug, " I will."

ooooooooooooo

**March 21, 3:14 PM**

**Phoenix Wright's Office**

Phoenix, at his desk, smiling.

"Aww, you're glowing," Maya pointed out.

Phoenix covered his eyes, "Just ... ignore the dopey look on my face."

"So! You two are back together ... ?" forever serving as Wright's little cheerleader.

"Maybe. Well, probably, but ... not yet."

The odd answer made her blink.

"Ok. You don't get it ... "

"Get what?" Maya asked.

"This is going to sound ... ridiculous. But ... he did something, when we were nine years-old, that changed my view on ... everything. My opinions on justice and humanity, how I live my life, becoming a lawyer ... he was the source. It was all him. And when he was, mine ... "

Maya smiled.

But Wright's expression became ... vulnerable.

"I don't ... understand why he left me. He never really explained it. All I have are suspicions. I think he's become some sort of ... weird combination, of both pride and self-loathing. Maybe he has some sort of vendetta against happiness. Maybe he thinks I'm a silly child. I don't know. He left, and, I thought I'd be ok as just-friends ... so I tried to let go, but I couldn't. He mentioned a new man and I, got desperate ... Edgeworth recognized that, and tried to push me away."

Maya frowned at the shift in the story's mood.

"But, I didn't give up. And he's, giving in. He's giving in," nodding, smiling again, "I'm going to get him back. No more anxiety. He'll be mine, again, and ... I won't let him go, this time."

ooooooooooooo

**March 26, 1:06 PM**

**Police Department**

"Gumshoe!" as Phoenix ran toward his desk.

"Hey, pal."

"Have you seen Edgeworth?" He was being a bit loud ... always the excitable child.

" ... What?"

"His secretary is telling me he's been on vacation since last Thursday, but I went out to lunch with him on Saturday and he didn't even mention anything. And I've been calling his cell and stopping by his house the last few days ... He's not there, even when he should be home sleeping. I can't get in touch with him."

"Oh, well, uhh ... he's been, at my house."

Phoenix stared at him.

"What?!"

Could it be ... Mr. Sex-god?!

"I ... don't believe it!" and he jumped at Gumshoe, "Show me your pecs!"

"Hey, hey, HEY!" the detective shouted as Wright began squeezing his pecs through his shirt.

Man-boobs ... definitely not Mr. Sex-god!

They were being loud.

They were attracting attention.

And, of course, Damon Gant, who had been discussing a case with one of the detectives in the corner of the room, noticed them.

"Back off, pal!" swatting Phoenix's hands away, "What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"How distracting. Shouldn't we save shameless displays of affection for when we're off-duty, detective Gumshoe?" Gant questioned, joining the two.

"H-he ... just started groping me! This is sexual assault!" Gumshoe explained, face flushed.

"Well, you're in the perfect place to file for a restraining order.-"

"-Why is Edgeworth staying with you?" Wright asked almost glumly, somehow managing to ignore that extra-large serving of orange beef standing next to them.

Damon's smile vanished.

"Someone threatened him recently and he wanted a place to stay, for a while," Gumshoe gruffed, adjusting his shirt.

"Did he file a report?" Gant inquired. Very quick to ask, lest he get interrupted again.

" ... No. Said he got threats all the time, so there wasn't any point."

"How silly of him. As a prosecutor, he should know that having police records proving a history of suspicious harassment can only help protect him from future harm."

"Well. He seemed a bit ... distraught, over the whole thing. Don't think he was in a clear state-of-mind."

"It must have been bad, to unnerve Edgeworth ... " Phoenix stated, briefly musing as to why Miles wouldn't ... at least, say something to him. The prosecutor seemed to be in a rather good mood when he visited Wright's office and went out to lunch with him ... "Gumshoe. Is he ... ok?"

The detective smiled, "Doing a lot better, now. He said he's going back to work starting Sunday."

Gant tilted his head to the side, then said, "I wish he had trusted in our police department. Of course we would do our best to protect the men and women who uphold the law.-"

"-One would hope the police force would do their best to protect any and all potential victims," Phoenix pointed out.

Damon blinked at this ... obnoxious young man.

A rather awkward silence ensued.

Gant folded his arms about his chest, and began to wonder why this ... character, was asking about Edgeworth. "Such a thorough understanding of the justice system ... you must be a lawyer," Gant said, tone so synthesized that it put Phoenix on edge.

" ... Yes, a defense lawyer. Not too much experience, but I've yet to lose a case," he explained. Now he couldn't ignore this strange man, even if he wanted to.

"Then you ... should, know who I am. Damon Gant, chief of this fine department," extending a hand, lazily.

"Phoenix Wright," shaking that hand.

More silence.

Gant continued to stare.

Wright looked away.

Gumshoe shifted, uncomfortable.

... Is this man the one who kept you from me, Worthy? Damon decided to test this theory.

"So Gumshoe," switching the subject, a wide smirk on his face, "are the rumors about Edgeworth ... true?"

Both of them looked at Damon with a questioning expression.

"Huh?"

"You know ... those rumors," Gant repeated, before forming a circle with his left hand and lifting it toward his own lips, mimicking the motions of a blow job.

Both men's faces went pale.

"I heard he'll get his mouth on you within moments of dropping your pants ... ah, if only I were several years younger ... Typically, I prefer women, but I'd make an exception for Edgeworth," stroking his beard, as though he were imagining the act.

Gumshoe looked downward as though he were thinking about it, too ...

Phoenix became heated - and not in a sexual way. "Ok, first," and he smacked Gumshoe's arm pretty hard, "Don't try anything; Edgeworth just got out of a relationship and he's likely feeling emotionally-vulnerable."

"I wasn't going to do anything!" Gumshoe huffed, "I'm a gentleman."

Emotionally-vulnerable? I doubt it. Gant mused, though he did like the thought of Edgeworth being damaged, by that whole little episode.

"Second, that rumor is a lie. Edgeworth is picky when it comes to relationships, sexual or otherwise. What's more is that he prefers monogamous, long-term relationships, sexual or otherwise. So, the connotation that he would ... suck off, anybody who flashed their penis at him, is an outrageous lie. The world may wish Edgeworth was that easy, but that doesn't make it true. He must've ... offended someone here, with one of his brutally honest observations. It's the only explanation I have for why such a ridiculous allegation would be-"

"-You seem awfully certain of this," smoothly, "Where do you get your information from?"

"We're childhood friends. - On that note, where do you get your information from, Mr. Gant? A man in your position shouldn't be promoting such slanderous gossip. You're the chief of police, not a desperate, bored housewife, and it's an embarrassing statement on how this department is run, honestly."

Gumshoe, and some of the other detectives nearby, were staring ... shocked by the random rookie lawyer that had strut into the police building and was now trying to emasculate Damon Gant.

However, after Phoenix was finished with his ... cute little display of loyalty, Gant slowly smiled. A moment later, he even added chuckle.

"Forgive me, Mr. Wright. I was only teasing detective Gumshoe. Consider it a display of blue-collar humor."

"That isn't- "

"-My professional career has actually crossed paths with Prosecutor Edgeworth's numerous times ... and I've nothing but respect for him, and everything he has accomplished within the legal community at such a young age. In fact, I even recommended him for several high-profile trials to my good friend, chief prosecutor Lana Skye. I've observed both his character and skill for years, now ... and feel he is quite worthy of his mentor, the flawless prosecutor Manfred Von Karma, also a good friend of mine."

Phoenix became quiet, unsure whether he could believe this strange man ...

Gant was still wearing his rather wide smile. It was time for the young lawyer to leave, he decided, now that he had extracted plenty of information from this conversation.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Wright, we've created a bit of a scene, here. Unless you're pursuing court-related business, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You seem prone to rather noisy outbursts ... and while I do admire your zealous nature, it can be quite distracting to the important work which is being done here. Having said this, if you're ever in need of my professional assistance ... you are always welcome."

Leave it to Damon ... to smother a situation with insincerity.

They all scattered like worthless insects.

Phoenix departed with a wordless nod. Gumshoe excused himself, wanting to avoid any more confrontation. The nosy detectives went back to their work.

Gant stood there, with a cool expression.

It was time to reclaim his prince.

ooooooooooooo

**March 27, 3:06 PM**

**Dick Gumshoe's Car**

"Hey. - Hold on a sec. I'm driving, so I'll put you on speaker," then did so before offering a more proper greeting, "Hello, this is detective Gumshoe."

"Hello, Gumshoe."

"Hey, Edgeworth! How are you feeling?" He split his attention between Miles and the road ... trying to multitask was always difficult, for him.

"Very well."

"So you're home now, right? Are you comfortable? If not-"

"I am comfortable. And I understand your door is always open."

"Good, good."

"And thank you, for everything."

"Not a problem."

After a quiet moment, "I consider it my duty as a prosecutor to explore the criminal mind ... and try to understand the methods, the logic, of the filth of humanity ... strictly so that I can vilify them in court to the utmost extent. Unfortunately, I sometimes feel I'm ... absorbing the vindictive behavior, I see from such people. Or perhaps this ... harshness, I feel, was always there, and I've only recently become conscious of it."

"Edgeworth, you're not-"

"-Anyway. It's ... a necessity, that I interact with people like you ... to remind myself that I don't live in a world entirely composed of vicious behavior and ill intentions."

" ... "

"Forgive me; I haven't been working, and that's given me too much time for self-reflection."

"You're too hard on yourself. You have a high moral standard, and that's why you're such a good prosecutor. And it's also why you're beating yourself up for nothing. Not because you're somewhat evil and you understand evil or you're an evil-sponge and whatever else you might have mentioned while I absent-mindedly made a left at a red light ... "

" ... I better hang up before you kill yourself; Just one thing, though. Can you stop by my office on Sunday, around two? I want to go over your testimony for the Bongani case. I realize it's your day off, so I'll ... treat you to lunch, afterwards."

"Heh. Ok, sure."

"Don't forget."

"Nope."

"And, again ... you've my sincerest gratitude."

"Anytime."

ooooooooooooo

**March 29, 7:39 AM**

**Prosecutor Edgeworth's Office**

Chloroform.

Movies always do it wrong.

You can't put a few drops of it on a rag, smack it against someone's mouth and then they just instantly fall unconscious. It takes a fairly decent amount to put someone to sleep. And it takes some time, too. Almost a full minute, if not more.

During this time, strong-willed prey, like Edgeworth, will struggle.

The prosecutor had made a few mistakes. Telling Gumshoe he was going to return to work on a Sunday and being too distracted by the police report in his hand to check the corners of his office for any lurking danger, when he entered.

Gant was quick. Rag on those lips, arm around that waist.

"The only prosecutor masochistic enough to work on a Sunday," he whispered in that ear, as Edgeworth twisted wildly in his grip. One hand was attempting to claw at his face. Using his large body, he shoved the squirming man into the wall. Pure strength allowed Damon to pin Miles' head between his shoulder and rag-wielding hand.

"I would have preferred to do this to you at night, in the privacy of your home," squeezing that body, "But Gumshoe has been staking out your house for the past two nights. Did you realize that? Such a nice guy, really. And so smitten with you. You should have sucked him off, once or twice. Drank a genuinely nice guy's cum."

Edgeworth's struggling began to weaken, considerably. When he began to lose the ability to stand on his own, Damon pulled that body against his, supporting it ...

Gloved hand snatched that chin, pulling that face up to look into those dazed eyes. "Instead, you drank my cum ... you're far more of a whore than you'd care to admit, Worthy."

"Mm," was the only response Miles could offer.

Gant smirked as he witnessed the prosecutor's drug-induced torpor. "Feels like an orgasm, doesn't it?" He pressed a hand between Edgeworth's legs, groping that covered erection. "Seems your dick loves chloroform ... "

That body arched, weakly, at his touch.

"I met your little boy-toy, Mr. Wright. Childhood lovers? He was quite precious ... unassuming, sweet, honest. Nothing like you, Worthy. That's where your shame derives from, yes? A contemptuous, manipulative slut like yourself doesn't belong with him," hand sliding underneath the rim of Miles' pants, stroking that flesh directly, now, "you belong with me."

No sneers. Only soft breathing. Damon chuckled, watching his defenseless toy. He rather liked seeing the attorney, like this.

"Far too pretty," touching that lower lip with his thumb, before returning that rag to Edgeworth's mouth to finish the job.

He nuzzled into that pale cheek, before whispering ... "I'm going to do horrible, horrible things to you."

ooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** Haha. I bet you all hate me now.

The next chapter will probably be long and difficult for me to write. So ... some motivation would be nice. Comments are always appreciated; Return reviewers are love.


	6. Preparatory Steps

**Author's Note:** _**WARNING!**_ - _**Nonconsensual-dirty-descriptive sex is contained in this chapter. **_You may not find all of it erotic. Some of it is meant to be disturbing, disgusting and degrading, but the blood-queasy can read safely cause it does fall short of severe physical torture. I have good news and bad news. Bad news- This chapter was originally going to contain all the nonconsensual sex scenes intended for this fic and be about two(or three) times as long as it is, but for the sake of story progression I decided to split it and give you only about half(or a third). Additionally, if you don't like rape ... more is coming. Good news - This is still a long, meaty chapter ... and a decent portion of the next one is already done. Additionally, if you like rape ... more is coming.

If I did this chapter right, it will gnaw at your insides.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**March 29, 8:19 AM**

**Prosecutor Edgeworth's Office**

In that awkward little stage between slumber and consciousness, Edgeworth began to realize something was happening to his body.

Let's see ...

Upward.

His body felt small ... cramped?

Throat dry, mouth open. Mouth being kept open.

There was this ... strange feeling.

He felt sensitive, wet and cool, inside.

Inside ... his body.

Dripping from him.

What was ... ?

Oh God.

He remembered.

Gant.

Pale body jerked to life, but very large hands had him trapped in an uncomfortable position.

"Easy, easy," Gant murmured, holding him.

His position in the ogre's grip explained that cramped feeling. Miles' back was pressed into Gant's huge chest, hands beneath the attorney's trembling thighs so he could hold those legs upward. A mid-air fetal position of sorts, tucked against Damon's body.

"Mm, mm!" Cool fluid was leaking from his hole. The police chief was ... draining him.

"You still seem to be in a bit of a mental-lull ... so let me explain to you what's happening. We're still in your office, for now. You can't speak, there's a ball-gag in your mouth. Your hands are cuffed behind your back," then the tone of his voice became a bit rough, "You're completely vulnerable, to me."

Miles checked everything Gant mentioned. He confirmed his surroundings, his bound hands, the gag ... A pathetic effort was made to push off of the other man's body, but that brutish strength made keeping a dazed Edgeworth still seem rather effortless.

"I've just given you an enema, so you'll be nice and clean, for me," and he rocked Miles' body a bit, causing more solution to drip from his passage, "You can't see it, but there's a bucket beneath you ... collecting everything that pours out of you. Almost done.- Such an erotic experience, for me ... undressing and washing your lovely body. It made it difficult ... not raping you in your sleep. That kind of sweet vulnerability begs for it. But I was gentle with you, Worthy. Quite gentle."

Gant was enjoying his bird's-eye view of Miles' curled body .

"You should be grateful for your stunning body. I could have dressed you in a skirt, some stockings ... getting your butt slapped while wearing such feminine accents would be, unbearably, humiliating. But," squeezing those thighs, "your skin is too perfect ... This body should always be exposed. Always naked, ready to be fucked."

Edgeworth, again, tried to push himself from Gant's body. With slightly more vigor, this time.

They were done, the older man decided. The chloroform would wear off completely, soon. Most of the solution had already leaked from that body, and a fully-recovered Edgeworth could pose a problem in this kind of position.

Damon carried his captive to that puffy magenta couch, and dropped him on it. Miles, predictably, tried to squirm away ... but a firm grip in his hair forced his face down onto the cushion.

The police chief sat in a chair he had moved next to the couch earlier, as much of this event had already been planned. In fact, the dark-colored gym-bag that's lying on the floor, directly beside him? Also previously placed there.

Edgeworth, face down, could only guess Gant's actions through what he heard. The rustle of fabric? Items being sifted through?

Quiet, suddenly. Miles nearly preferred Damon's ridiculous taunts to this wordless moment of dreadful anticipation.

Soon, something cold and slick slid into his hole.

"Mm ... " rather pitifully. His hips shifted up into the air, trying to escape the intrusion. When the cold-and-slick something curled inside his body, he realized it had to be Gant's fingers. Two, at least. Pushing in and out of his moist hole. Again and again.

"I'm going to prepare you nicely, Worthy. You'll be perfect for my cock, soon enough."

Fingers began to rub into his prostate.

Miles moaned, quietly. No amount of internal begging was going to prevent his body from responding to that stimulation.

He didn't even notice Damon had released his hair.

"Slut," fondly, when Edgeworth made no effort to escape those probing fingers.

Gant continued massaging his gland for a minute, before pressing a third finger into that body.

A groan. It went from rhythmic touching to fast jabs. A hand had moved to his belly, to keep him steady as those fingers shoved inside. Working that hole, teasing that sensitive flesh. Miles hands formed fists, instinctively pulling at those cuffs.

Edgeworth repeated over and over in his mind: Don't move ... don't moan, don't encourage him ... don't, enjoy, it.

Rather suddenly, those fingers pulled out.

The attorney breathed. That body tensed, once again nervous, as he heard Damon move about behind him. That ... couldn't be the 'perfect preparation' ... One-finger, two-finger, three-finger, fuck?

Gant cupped his testicles, taking both in one palm.

Miles groaned a protest, but Damon hushed him with a harsh squeeze, "Get on your back, Worthy."

Despite the stinging pain Damon's touch gave him, Edgeworth didn't move.

"Don't want me to see your face?" tugging on those balls, "Turn. Around."

It hurt. He couldn't hold back a soft whine, this time, but there was still no move made to obey.

Damon was tired of asking. With that grip on those genitals, he roughly pulled that body upward.

Edgeworth groaned. Hips twisted, to alleviate the pain. After some more punitive yanking, Gant had maneuvered the lawyer onto his back.

It was the first time during this encounter that Miles was face-to-face with his would-be master. An interesting contrast ... Gant, the bear, fully-clothed and looming over Edgeworth's smaller, completely naked form. The prosecutor tried his best to look spiteful ... but an observation brought a blush to his face. - Gant had a medium-sized silicone dildo in his right-hand.

"What a cute look you have on your face," he smirked.

Further resistance was matched with Damon's free hand slamming down on his throat, and a knee pressing into that white thigh ... trying to keep those legs parted. The police chief was getting annoyed, now.

"You don't want it?" an open palm slapped the prosecutor's face, "it's pink, your favorite color."

The sting kept those silver-eyes shut, for a moment. Gant took advantage of this momentarily stunned Edgeworth to begin jamming the dildo into that hole. Only about two inches, though.

"Mm!" arching, as the toy stretched him further than those fingers had.

"Settle down," Damon, leaning to his ear, "I'm still at the point where I want you to enjoy this, Edgeworth, but it has become a marginal decision. Start doing as I say, before this turns into a brutal, vicious fuck."

Miles glanced off to the side, and Gant wasn't sure to interpret this as an act of submission or humiliation.

"Gggm," as that toy was stuffed deeper inside.

"This is a dildo, not a plug, as you can see. If it gets stuck inside you due to any resisting, squirming or wiggling ... I won't be taking you to the hospital to have it removed. So, stay still."

Damon watched Edgeworth's body tense up as he started screwing him with the toy. Just a steady in-and-out motion, forcing that hole open, reintroducing that passage to what a real fucking was like. It must have been a while, Gant realized. A while since Miles took anything resembling a cock inside his ass.

Gant was happy, now. His prince was breathing, shuddering, blushing and still.

A snicker, "I've noticed you're completely obedient when your little slut-hole is being stuffed," shoving faster, now, and twisting it, "Can't wait to see how you respond to my prick."

The change of pace distracted Miles for a second, but he did manage to aim a rather indignant look at his captor.

"My little slut-prince. Too much pride, can't admit you love getting fucked," Gant moved, startling Edgeworth, but it was only to lick his cheek.

Then, Damon removed himself from the couch and returned to the chair beside it, leaving Edgeworth with about four-inches of dildo stuffed inside his conflicted body.

Gant smiled at Edgeworth. Then, from his bag, pulled out a thick book-Selected Works of Albert Camus- and flipped open to his bookmarked page .. somewhere in the three-hundreds.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**March 29, 8:46 AM**

**Prosecutor Edgeworth's Office**

"We'll leave that dildo inside you, for a while."

"Hmm? You don't like that? Well. Let's try this: If you can squeeze it out of your hole, without lifting your body ... I won't use anymore toys on you."

Miles looked at the dildo disappearing between his thighs. The image caused his hole to tighten, hugging it. It would have been relatively easy to get it out if Gant didn't smack him down when he tried to lift his body up.

Humiliating.

On one end, Edgeworth loathed the thought of Damon playing games with him. His struggle to force the dildo out of his body would, undoubtedly, entertain the bastard. Watching Miles wiggle, twist, push ...

On the other end, Gant's offer was promising because he found toys degrading beyond compare. Though he'd never admit it verbally, he'd far sooner be taunted with Gant's body ... whether it be his fingers, tongue or a more reasonably-sized version of his cock. At least then, there wouldn't be the added disgrace of being ... ignored, while his body was conditioned for rape by an object as ridiculous as a pink silicone dildo.

Miles imagined Gant did something similar to this to all of his previous partners ... letting them squirm in some kind of humiliating position as Gant acted disinterested. Give them time to muse over the situation. Let them imagine their fate. What did they feel? Anticipation? Shame, anxiety? Desperation ... arousal, emptiness ...

The situation may be different this time, though. Damon's previous partners may have not given him a 'reason' to truly hurt them, and they likely never considered murder as a potential fate.

Miles suspected this was ... a very real possibility, for himself.

How else could this end? If control stays within Gant's hands ... abduction or death seemed to be the only two results of this encounter.

And what was Damon looking for? A challenge? Complete submission? Would he be disgusted or pleased if Miles played along and pretended to enjoy this abuse? Perhaps compliance would bore him, or perhaps nothing would please the demon more than Edgeworth surrendering his pride, submitting out of desperation, just before being killed by Gant's hands.

Perhaps Miles' decision here was meaningless ... and, no matter what he did, Gant had already chose a specific outcome.

... Edgeworth recognized that Damon wanted him to silently suffer these uncomfortable musings.

This was part of the process.

Better turn to more pleasant thoughts.

Something warm and fluffy.

Like Phoenix.

Hm. What was Phoenix doing right now? Probably sleeping in.

Miles imagined Wright in bed, by himself. His Plan-B lover had complained about being lonely.

Alone. For how long, now? He wondered if Phoenix had even tried to move on, after their relationship. Or did the silly fool just ... always belong to him.

Edgeworth shouldn't have left Phoenix. He would have never indulged Gant's fierce lust, if they had been together.

No.

That was selfish, actually. And not the truth.

The real reason he shouldn't have left ... was that dopey grin on Phoenix's face, after that last kiss they shared.

_"I'll wait for you; I will."_

... Seemed like such a dumb thing to say.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**March 29, 9:13 AM**

**Prosecutor Edgeworth's Office**

Gant, without moving, glanced at his pouting prince.

His subtlety was rewarded ... Edgeworth was entirely unaware of his gaze.

Worthy. Quiet. Staring off to the side. An undeniably sad look, in his eyes. The kind of look that hinted at deep, internalized pain.

Damon, who, by profession, routinely associated with the miserable and/or guilty, and, by choice, routinely associated with the emotionally delicate ... was pretty good at reading such expressions. There was no doubt in his mind ... Edgeworth was either dwelling over a bleak future, or despondently dreaming of loved ones. Mr. Wright, maybe?

With previous partners, seeing this kind of vulnerable expression pleased Gant.

From Miles? It was ... strange. He imagined a few tears on that smooth cheek.

Hm, well. Time to snap Edgeworth out of it.

"Why so sad? Has the untouchable Miles Edgeworth been devastated by a silicone dildo?"

The gloomy look to-the-side was immediately replaced by a scornful head-on glare.

Gant smirked, setting his book down, "There's my Edgeworth."

Damon grabbed the toy between Miles' legs and began to twist it, causing the bound man to shudder. Odd, it had been stuffed inside him for so long that it felt like it had become an extension of his body. Gant moving it had reminded him this wasn't the case.

"The nice thing about silicone dildos ... are the way they move, inside you. Can you feel it, Edgeworth? The way its wiggling inside your hole."

The older man was, of course, correct. Miles could feel it wobbling inside ... an awkward internal massage. It made his prick stir.

Damon added a fuck-movement with the twisting.

Edgeworth groaned, instinctively trying to close his legs.

"Seems your body wants it trapped inside you," teasingly, "That would explain why you didn't try to force it out."

"Mm ... !"

"That's enough, for now," tugging out the toy, placing it on the floor.

Miles trembled, before looking at a suspiciously quiet Damon. The ogre seemed content just gazing at his half-aroused, entirely-naked partner, for a minute.

"I've waited a long time, for this," Gant admitted, tone without its typical superficiality. Just simple honesty. He began unbuttoning his own suit-jacket. "I hope you don't try to ruin it for me."

Removing that top layer of clothing revealed a shoulder holster. Edgeworth gazed, warily, at Damon's handgun. He was, indirectly, threatening the prosecutor.

"Open your legs," nothing rough or rude in his voice. It almost sounded like a request, actually.

Miles looked at him, silently agonized.

After a minute, his gaze shifted away from the man, aimlessly, and his thighs parted.

"Good, very good," smiling.

Edgeworth heard the man's pants unzip ... felt the couch shift and the wet sound of lubrication being applied to flesh.

Two slick fingers massaged the rim of his hole. Lots of lube, it made him feel sloppy. Miles tried to relax.

"Slow, gentle ... I won't overwhelm you, Edgeworth," as his prick-tip pressed against at that lovely body's entrance, "Consider this another preparatory step for the deep, rough fucking I'm going to give you, later."

Gant's poking caused Miles' hole to tighten, body trying to reject any intrusion.

Damon sighed. He leaned down to Edgeworth's face, kissed that cheek.

"Relax, Worthy ... Would it help if you pretended I was Phoenix?"

The distracting question threw the prosecutor off-guard, and Gant, without delay, stuffed the bulging head of his cock into him.

"Mmm!" High-pitched surprise.

It hurt.

Gant was fucking huge.

Splitting him open.

The smaller body had never been stretched like this, before.

He squirmed, wildly. Unthinkingly trying to close his legs, but Gant's massive body blocked such a maneuver.

"Easy, Edgeworth," growling. It was taking a lot of effort not to slam-fuck Miles, with that whore-body teasing him ... having his dick, for the first time, lodged inside that smooth little hole. He was having trouble remembering why he waited so long to rape Miles. He was looking at that face ... it had a stressed look, eyes clenched shut.

As for the prosecutor, even three inches of Damon's prick felt like too much. Such a fat dick. Spreading his body impossibly.

He was glad his hands were cuffed behind his back, now. He would have been clinging to Gant's shoulders, if they hadn't been secured.

He was also glad for the ball-gag. He would be crying out ridiculous statements: Oh god, you're ripping me open ... stop! I can't ...- what're you doing to my body? Your dick doesn't fit ... Take, take it out. The sort of things that would turn on a beast like Gant.

"Settle down ... stop, twisting!"

Edgeworth, for his own sanity, tried to listen. Tried to relax his body.

His rapist was touching his dick. His rapist was squeezing his shaft and pulling at him.

"Listen to my breathing, Edgeworth," Gant whispered in that ear.

Deep, rhythmic breaths. In and out, in and out. Soon, his breathing mirrored Damon's. He became still. Still, while straining on the tip of that cock... unable to avoid an occasional tremor, breathing. Interesting little tactic Gant had used, on him.

"I won't fuck you ... I just want you to feel me, feel how wide I am. Your hole is swallowing my girth nicely, Worthy," continuing to stroke Edgeworth's hardening penis, "Your body is ok. Your dick is hard, you're feeling good, right now."

Odd how ... reassuring, Damon was. Speaking to him, massaging his dick, unmoving. It shouldn't be like this; Damon shouldn't be seen as a source of comfort.

"You feel so exquisite, Worthy. Responsive, tight. I imagined you, like this. Smooth and beautiful and snug," watching the closed-eyed expression on Edgeworth's face, "I don't know how I've resisted taking you, for this long ... I can't, anymore. You've broken me."

Eventually, Miles felt his prick thicken, with those touches. He moaned a bit ... Gant's efforts to distract him from the repulsive stretching between his legs were working.

"You're going to cum with me inside you ... you're going to cum, all over my hand, despite this prick you always seemed so afraid of taking," his voice became hushed, throaty, "Do you realize what I'm doing to you, Worthy? Your mind is going to start associating that unbearable, stuffed feeling with pleasure, your body will adapt ... soon, not having my dick will leave you feeling empty and desperate."

Ridiculous ... ! A retaliatory squirm, but with that hand on his cock, that bulge in his body and that large frame pressing into him ... he didn't move very far.

"Don't tempt me ... " Damon warned, voice rough.

"Mmm ... !" frustrated.

But Gant's large hand was working him pretty good. Thick fingers wrapped around him, pulling, moving faster. Stunning friction.

Several more minutes, then he came. Embarrassing proof of his physical satisfaction.

Gant tugged his engorged dick out of that throbbing hole ... quite pleased with his display of self-control. It was hard ... not giving in to the desire to fuck Edgeworth out of his mind.

Miles slowly opened his eyes, wondering what was happening to him; He felt sore ... but that empty feeling Gant promised him was there.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**March 29, 9:47 AM**

**Prosecutor Edgeworth's Office**

It was 'conditioning,' Edgeworth recognized, as he watched the ogre's erection soften.

Gant was trying to make a point by forcing an orgasm from him with that large dick in his ass, meanwhile leaving his own pleasure incomplete. Not fucking him, not coming. Just coaxing pleasure out of Miles.

It was meant to shame him, taunt him. Gant did not cum. Gant whispered cute little praises in his ear, but did not cum. Gant was licking Edgeworth's cream off his own fingers, but he did not cum.

This is nonsense. All of it! The prosecutor wouldn't fall for these ridiculous manipulations. Gant was a stupid bastard and what the hell did it matter if he came while toying with him.

"You seem upset," noticing Miles staring at his prick, "Are you annoyed you didn't get any of my cum?"

Edgeworth couldn't stop some color from reaching his face, turning his eyes away from that cock.

Gant snickered, pulling his gorgeous toy into his lap in a face-to-face position. Miles shifted as far from Damon's lower-body as possible, just trying to keep himself from touching that plump dick. He hated this, though. Sharing such an intimate position with such a repulsive man.

Hm. Gant realized that though Edgeworth was no longer fighting every indignation he was suffering at Gant's hands, there was an obvious lack of respect, here.

Time to end that, he decided.

"Do you think I'm going to kill you, Edgeworth?" He asked, humorlessly.

The harsh look in Miles' eyes immediately softened, gaze shifting downward.

Gant idly began smoothing out silver locks. A demeaning but affectionate caress.

"How humiliating would it be ... if your bloody body was found in this office? Tokyo's beautiful celebrity attorney ... raped and murdered. Naked, marks all over your body, gag in your mouth, dildo in your ass ... bullet in your head. Would whoever found the corpse remember that precious dignity of yours?"

Miles' breath hitched.

"Honestly," taking the gun out of its holster, and pressing it beneath his chin, "I've suffered so many insults, from you."

Edgeworth closed his eyes.

"So many belittling comments, disgusted looks ... "

Gant's captive didn't move.

"Refusing to kiss me? Within moments of seeing me you'll be on my cock, yet you act like my mouth is a fucking safety hazard," he pressed the gun into that flesh, roughly, "That's classic, Edgeworth. Really."

The prosecutor winced.

"Then there was, that little episode at your house ... A brilliant cross-examination, Mr. Prosecutor. And if you must know, father wasn't a rapist, mother didn't hit me and my uncle never fucked me," petting Edgeworth's hair and, now, whispering in his ear, "It must be that chemical imbalance, you had referred to. You're so smart, Worthy."

Though Damon was content with the distant, sad look on Miles' face, he continued.

"I wish I could tell you that, my admission that night ... the one where I essentially said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, was just an attempt to manipulate you into letting me fuck you. But that'd be a lie. I did want you. So, yes, your insulting rejection ... hurt. Are you proud of that?"

No answer.

"It's funny. Even after that humiliating departure, a part of me still wants you."

No scornful glare. No dismissive gesture.

Damon moved his gun into Miles' line of vision, "I've fantasized about fucking you with this, you know," voice husky, to compliment the disgusting taunt, "I've imagined pumping it into your lovely, trembling body. Metal isn't quite as forgiving as silicone ... but a little slut like you might enjoy it, regardless."

That body wretched, suddenly, and a small, choking noise escaped Edgeworth. Saliva began seeping out the corner of his stuffed mouth.

He was gagging, Gant realized. Which made him smile. Bringing forth both an emotional and physical reaction out of the typically unflappable prosecutor with words and imagery alone ...

He put the gun back, before grabbing Miles' chin, "You're drooling. What a mess," a hand moved to the back of that pretty head, grabbing at the clasp of the gag, "We'll take this off, now."

Though he knew he would regret freeing Edgeworth's mouth ... the attorney looked rather nauseous at this point, and might have ended up suffocating on his own vomit if he wasn't careful.

Damon, gently, removed the gag from his mouth.

A bit of relief.

"Jaw sore?" Gant questioned, wiping off that saliva.

Despite his mouth now being freed, Edgeworth did not exercise his ability to speak.

"You don't look well. Did you hate being gagged like that?" hand moving to massage the younger man's upper back, smirking, "Maybe sucking my cock would make that little whore-mouth feel better ... "

Miles looked at Gant, for a moment. Then, an amused snort ... followed by a low chuckle which morphed into bitter laughter.

The police chief blinked.

"Forgive me, Gant," Miles requested, smirking, "I was just ... imagining you pulling half of your prick out of my corpse's mouth, and a bloody stump between your legs as you struggled to clean any evidence of you being the murderer ... before fleeing to the hospital, checking yourself in and choking on the explanation of why your dickhead is severed from your body."

Damon's mouth twitched.

"You'll just have to trust me: It is a funny image, but I digress," looking his captor in the eye, "Please, Gant ... put your dick in my little whore-mouth."

Damon pressed forward, gripping Edgeworth by his throat.

"You mock me? Even now?"

"You're a sick bastard. You need psychiatric help and antidepressants."

"You've two seconds to reconsider that response."

"I only need one to rephrase it for you," before spitting into his face.

"Stupid cunt!" Gant snarled, standing.

Being dragged to his own desk by Damon's one-handed grip on his neck reminded Miles of what kind of beast he was dealing with. The irate man shoved the office chair away, forcing Edgeworth face-down onto the desk.

"Remember that I wanted to do this differently," Gant hissed in that ear.

That's when Damon's bare hand smacked harshly against the flesh of his ass. A second time, then a third. Edgeworth gasped and squirmed, surprised at the stinging pain that palm alone could deliver. Gant wailed away at his flesh, striking with a ferocity that frightened the prosecutor. Slapping that reddening flesh again and again. That body buckled against that hand. Miles, tears in his eyes, struggled not to give into the urge to beg him to stop, as each wild swipe with that hand brought out a closed-mouth groan. The bastard just kept hitting him ...

Damon stopped, eventually, and squeezed that swollen skin.

"Ahh ... !" unavoidably. The sharp pain was turning into a sore warmth.

Pinning Edgeworth to the desk, one thumb pressing into that aching skin, stretching him open ...

"Gant!"

"All the way, this time," he gruffed, free hand placing his cock against that entry, "ready?"

Damon began jamming his thick head inside.

"No ... " twisting. It was too big. More lubricant wasn't applied to that dick and his rapist wasn't being gentle.

His prick pressed past that ring. Gant continued his rough thrusting, crawling deeper into that ridiculously tight body, inch-by-inch.

"I'll take you in places no one has touched, whore," forcing Edgeworth's passage open.

"Ohh," heavily, when Gant's pelvis pressed against his thoroughly-slapped ass.

Miles could feel that prick, fully ... the curve of the vein running along the bottom of the shaft, the fat crown spearing him so deep inside. It felt disgusting, the way his inner-walls contorted to accommodate that eager dick. Unnatural.

Damon, unkindly, gave him no time to adjust. Hands on those hips, he immediately began pumping his cock through that struggling hole.

"I'll rip!"

"Don't worry," slamming forward, rigorously, "I worked you nicely, earlier."

That body endured the full-scale assault. The friction at his entrance was burning him, the penetration deep inside stretching him horribly. His wrists were chafing from constantly tugging at those handcuffs. His hips were smacking into the desk with every energetic thrust Gant made, and each time that muscular body slapped into his beaten rump ...

That body quivered, twisted ...

"That's it, Worthy ... resist me, squirm like a girl," punctuating his taunt with some fierce balls-deep plunging.

"Absurd bastard!" amidst pained groans.

Gant's movements slowed, suddenly, then stopped. An act of mercy?

"Drink this, for me," with a bit of a chuckle.

A torrent of fluid burst inside his trembling body, filling him.

Miles eyes widened. It wasn't cum.

"Disgusting pig!" with renewed venom.

But a hand grabbed at that silver hair, and slammed the prosecutor into the desk with nearly enough force to knock the man unconscious ... certainly enough to break the skin on the right side of his forehead.

"I'm claiming this body, Edgeworth," continuing to leak in that passage, "Even if a thousand men fucked you after this, your body would always remember me ... my prick, my strength, everything I'm doing to you."

Miles, in a nasty little daze, made no response, and was absolutely still as Damon finished unloading his warm stream inside him.

After, the brutish man took a moment, to enjoy the feel of that pliant whore-body hugging his penis.

"But no one else is going to touch you, after me," in that ear, before shifting his cock again. Slowly though, just enough to maintain his erection, giving Edgeworth time to recover. He didn't want his slut disoriented and unresponsive for his first climax inside him.

When Miles' breathing seemed to match his movements, he began thrusting a little harder.

When Miles started moaning, quietly, he started a sharp, jabbing motion.

"My body ... " Edgeworth gasped out, sensation returning.

"No, my body," Damon corrected, suddenly pulling from that hole, "My beautiful, slutty body," lifting Edgeworth, "I'll put it on display ... make the world jealous of what I own."

Gant hoisted the defenseless prosecutor onto the large, two-foot tall shelf before the window. A kneeling position, so Gant could quickly stuff his bulging dick back inside.

"Uhn ... " without his past vigor.

"It's a nice view, Worthy. Do you think anyone ever watched us, from that office building over there? Maybe someone noticed you sucking my cock in here, during one of our many inappropriate on-the-job fuck-sessions. You've never bothered to close the curtains. What a fucking tease," as he began thrusting, again, "Think you're teasing a few admirers, right now? Seducing them with your body ... impressing them by taking this dick inside you. You should squirm. Cry. Act like a victim. Maybe they'll realize, come save you ... or ask for a turn."

"What're you ... " Miles was embarrassed, hurting, panting, convinced Damon had ravaged him with this intense stretching, "What're you doing to me?"

Faster, now. Pounding as deeply as possible, Damon taunted him, "I'm close. Take all the cum I've been saving, for you, for this moment, for this body that belongs to me."

"Ahh, ah!" trembling, when Gant embedded himself inside his body ... The beast was grunting, squeezing his body as he spewed thick cream into him.

"You won't be trying to move, anytime soon," Damon smirked, removing his cock from the exhausted prosecutor, "How was my performance, as your personal fuck-associate? Are you happy you chose this prick?"

Edgeworth's body slouched forward, aching, weak.

"Say that you're mine," touching Miles' back.

The younger man shook his head no.

"I'm far from being done with you," the police chief warned. Damon pulled that body off of the book-shelf, taking three steps back and plopping down in that large office chair. He held Miles in his lap, back-to-chest.

"How else can I claim you? I'll leave my mark across your entire body," pulling a switchblade from the breast-pocket of his shirt, his arm moved across to the front of Edgeworth's body ... flipping open the blade before the other's eyes, "I'm going to carve my name into your pretty skin; Would you like to choose where?"

Silence.

"Then, I will. Your chest, maybe?" He pointed the knife at Miles' chest, who flinched as Damon traced a D along the surface of the skin, "Perhaps somewhere everyone could see? Your forehead? Your neck? Maybe in a place that'd embarrass you ... across your ass ... " that knife moved downward, the cool, flat side of blade pressing against his inner-thigh, "Hm. Right here. This spot pleases me."

A choke sound from Edgeworth, again. But this one was followed by a soft sniffle.

Miles was ... sobbing?

"Let me see," Gant insisted. This is one of the moments he had been waiting for, after all. This is what he wanted to see.

The sullen beauty remained turned away.

Damon closed the switchblade and returned it to his breast-pocket, before reaching for that chin ... But Miles suddenly twisted about in his lap, pressing his face into the crook of Damon's warm neck.

Beyond the occasional sob, both men became quiet.

Odd ... the police chief decided. Of all the scenarios his mind entertained, this one was never considered.

He just ... massaged the dejected attorney's arm, holding him.

And, Edgeworth?

Edgeworth would never be able to explain why it was preferable to cry into his rapist's shoulder, rather than allow him to see those tears.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note: **As always. **Reviewer support is so, so appreciated.** Let me know what you do and don't like, what is and isn't effective. A review, an email, or for adultfanfic people, a quick vote makes me happy.

It's harder for me to write chapters like this ... cause the story-progression in previous chapters was basically one sex-scene and some quirky and/or revealing dialogue and chapters like this are completely dependent on specific details of what's happening here, emotionally and physically. I'm trying to create an atmosphere, and I honestly may be out of my element.


End file.
